Путеводитель по миру NetHack
© Eric S. Raymond(Отредактировано и дополнено для версии 3.4) © Переводчик: witmolif, Источник: http://notabenoid.com/book/20643/67711/ready 1.0 Вступление С недавних пор Вы чувствуете себя опустошенным, и Ваши повседневные дела перешли на задний план. Вам уже который месяц снятся странные сны о поисках, кражах, походах и битвах, но Вы не в силах объяснить причину этого. right Вы задумываетесь, а не могло ли получиться так, что эти сны снились Вам всю жизнь, просто Вы каким-то образом всегда забывали о них? Иногда Вы неожиданно просыпаетесь в крике посреди ночи, ужасаясь увиденным странным и могущественным созданиям, которые, похоже, скрываются за каждым углом в подземельях Ваших снов. Могло ли быть реальным то, что приходило Вам во снах? С каждой ночью все сильнее становится Ваше желание войти в пещеры. Но утром Вы выбрасываете эту идею из головы – Вы знаете много историй о тех, кто вошел в пещеры и не вернулся. Но вот Вы больше не в силах бороться с желанием найти это загадочное место. В конце концов, когда путники возвращались из пещер, они выглядели куда лучше, чем когда спускались туда. left И кто сказал что те, кто не вернулся, все еще не продолжают идти? Да и по слухам, если в пещерах найти Амулет Йендора, то можно сказочно разбогатеть! Одна из легенд даже утверждает что того, кто найдет Амулет, Боги наградят бессмертием. По слухам, Амулет находится где-то под Долиной Геенны, глубоко внутри Грозных Лабиринтов. Услышав эти легенды, Вы немедленно решаете, что это весьма убедительные причины для спуска в пещеры и поиска Амулета. Вы решаете, что даже если слухи о силах Амулета окажутся всего лишь слухами, то, по крайней мере, будет о чем рассказать менестрелям, да еще и денег с них получить. Особенно если по пути Вы повстречаете каких-нибудь жутких магических тварей из своих снов. right Последнюю ночь Вы провели в местном кабаке, собираясь с силами, и все больше поддаваясь унынию, думая о том, что ваши шансы на то, что плакат о вашем успехе повесят на стенах кабака, становятся всё ниже и ниже. С утра Вы встали, собрали пожитки и направились к пещерам. thumb|left После нескольких дней скучного путешествия Вы увидели древние руины - вход в Грозные Лабиринты. Но уже смеркалось, Вы разбили лагерь у входа и проспали всю ночь под открытым небом. Утром Вы собрали свои вещи, съели, возможно, последний в своей жизни завтрак и спустились в пещеры… 2.0 О чем вообще речь? Вы только что начали играть в NetHack. Ваша задача - награбить столько сокровищ, сколько сможете, получить Амулет Йендора и вернуться из Грозных Лабиринтов живым. Ваши способности и силы противостоять опасностям путешествия зависят от ваших данных и подготовки: Археологи (Archeologists) - отлично разбираются в пещерах. Это позволяет им двигаться быстро и обходить местные гадости. Они начинают с инструментами для научной экспедиции. Варвары (Barbarians) - это воины с окрестных земель, они обожают битвы. В начале игры у них нет ничего, кроме недюжинной силы, верной кольчуги и огромного двуручного меча. Пещерные люди (Cavemen and Cavewomen) обладают исключительной силой, но их оружие устарело еще в каменном веке. Доктора (Healers) сильны в медицине и фармакологии. Они знают травы и для них не составляет труда восстановить жизненные силы, уменьшить боль и нейтрализовать яд. И, благодаря своим инструментам, они могут определить состояние здоровья и болезни у различных созданий. Их медицинская практика приносит им ощутимый доход, и в пещеру они спускаются с приличной суммой денег. Рыцарей (Knights) отличает от головорезов их приверженность рыцарским идеалам и превосходная броня. Монахи (Monks) - аскеты. Неустанные тренировки души и тела сделали их отличными бойцами, как с оружием, так и без. Они не носят доспехи, благодаря чему быстро передвигаются. Священники (Priests and Priestesses) - это воинственные проповедники, участники крестовых походов. Они шествуют непостижимо, проповедуя праведность при помощи оружия, брони и чудотворных искусств. Их способность общаться с богами через молитву время от времени помогает им избежать опасности, но иногда и притягивает беду. Странники (Rangers) в основном, живут в лесах. Говорят, им не место в пещерах. Но, тем не менее, они отлично стреляют из лука, отлично выслеживают и умеют красться незамеченными. Жулики (Rogues) - это проворные воры. Они знают за́мки, ловушки и яды. Их сила в неожиданности, которая позволяет им добиться немалых успехов. Самураи (Samurai) - знатные воины из феодальной Японии. У них лёгкая броня, они быстры, они носят dai-sho, два меча смертельной остроты. Туристы (Tourists) начинают с кучей золота (для покупок), кредитной картой, кучей еды, несколькими географическими и дорогим фотоаппаратом. Большинство монстров не любят, когда их фотографируют. Валькирии (Valkyries) - опасные амазонки. Они выросли в суровых Северных Землях и это наделило их силой, устойчивостью к холоду, скрытностью и ловкостью. Маги (wizards) начинают со знанием магии и несколькими магическими предметами. Хотя в начале маги и выглядят слабыми и беззащитными, опытный Маг становится смертоносным врагом. ---- Вы также можете выбрать расу своего героя: Карлики (Dwarves) меньше чем люди и эльфы, но коренасты и крепки. Наиболее заметная их способность это добыча ископаемых и работа с металлами. У них второсортная броня, хуже чем у эльфов. Эльфы (Elves) проворны, быстры и проницательны. Мало что может скрыться от эльфов. Благодаря искусству эльфийских мастеров они часто получают преимущество в броне и оружии. Гномы (Gnomes) меньше карликов, но в целом похожи на них. Гномы известны как опытные шахтеры. Также известно, что в Грозных Лабиринтах ими построен целый подземный комплекс, полный как богатства, так и опасностей. Люди (Humans) - самая распространенная раса на поверхности, и из-за этого с ними, как с нормой, часто сравнивают остальные расы. Хотя у них и нет специальных возможностей, но они могут преуспеть в любой роли. Орки (Orcs) - жестокая и варварская раса, которая ненавидит все живое (включая и других орков). Но особой, жгучей ненавистью орки ненавидят эльфов, и стремятся уничтожить их при первой же возможности. Доспехи и оружие у них, как правило, ужасного качества. 3.0 Что это за символы на экране? На экране Вы видите карту - места, которые Вы посетили и вещи, которые Вы видели на текущем уровне подземелья. Чем больше Вы исследуете уровень, тем больше Ваша карта. Когда появился rogue – первый предок NetHack, ориентация его экрана была почти уникальной среди компьютерных игр в жанре фентези. С тех пор такая ориентация экрана стала скорее нормой, чем исключением. NetHack продолжает эту славную традицию. В отличии от текстовых приключенческих игр, которые принимают команды в виде предложений на псевдо-английском языке и выводят результат в словах, команды NetHack состоят из одного-двух нажатий клавиш, и результат отображается на экране в графическом виде. Рекомендуется минимальный размер экрана - 24 линии на 80 столбцов. Если экран больше, то в игре для карты будет использоваться участок 21х80. В NetHack могут играть и слепые игроки с помощью приспособлений для чтения азбуки Брайля или синтезатора речи. Инструкции по конфигурированию NetHack для слепых людей приведены далее в этом документе. NetHack каждый раз создает новое подземелье. Даже авторы по-прежнему считают игру волнующей и захватывающей, не смотря на одержанные победы. NetHack предлагает некоторые настройки режима отображения. Они меняются в зависимости от сборки игры, возможностей вашего железа и ПО и настроек компилятора при создании Вашей версии. Вот три возможных варианта: монохромный интерфейс, цветной интерфейс и графический интерфейс с использованием маленьких картинок называемых тайлами. Два интерфейса поддерживают использование шрифтов с дополнительными символами, но по умолчанию все отображается в ASCII. Геймплей не зависит от выбора интерфейса. Мы будем использовать ASCII символы и монохромный интерфейс для описания событий, происходящих на экране, так как мы не можем воспроизвести тайлы в этом руководстве, а так же потому что ASCIIподдерживается всеми сборками. Вы должны понять, что NetHack делает с экраном для того, что бы понять что вообще тут происходит. Экран NetHack графически заменяет на экране «You see …» («Вы видите…») из текстовых игр. Рисунок 1 - это пример того, на что может быть похож экран NetHack. Отображение экрана зависит от Вашей платформы. center Рисунок 1 3.1 Строка состояния (низ экрана) Две нижние строчки экрана содержат информацию о Вашем текущем состоянии. Если содержимое строки состояния шире размера экрана, Вы можете увидеть не всю информацию. Далее приводятся разъяснения различных элементов строки состояния (Ваша конфигурация может и не включать некоторые из них): Rank (Звание) Имя Вашего персонажа и его звание (зависит от уровня, см. далее). Strength (сила) Сила Вашего персонажа - один из шести базовых атрибутов. У людей может быть в пределах от 3 до 18 включительно. Не человекоподобные персонажи могут выходить из этих рамок (время от времени Вы можете получить сверх-силу в виде 18/хх, также на этот параметр может повлиять магия). Чем выше сила, тем Вы, соответственно, сильнее. Сила влияет на то, насколько удачно Вы можете совершать действия, связанные с физическими нагрузками, на количество урона, причиняемого в бою и на вес награбленных сокровищ, который вы можете нести. Dexterity (ловкость) ' Ловкость влияет на ваши шансы попасть по противнику в битве, избежать ловушки и совершить какое-либо действие, связанное с манипуляциями с объектами, или для которого требуется подвижность. 'Constitution (телосложение) Телосложение влияет на способность восстанавливаться после полученных травм и на Вашу выносливость. Intelligence (Интеллект) Интеллект влияет на способность читать книги и использовать заклинания. Wisdom (мудрость) Мудрость приходит с опытом (особенно, если Вы имеете дело с магией) Влияет на магическую энергию. Charisma (харизма) ' Влияет на то, как определённые создания относятся к Вам. В частности, это может повлиять на цены в магазинах. 'Alignment (карма, вероисповедание): Lawful (законник), Neutral (нейтральный) 'или 'Chaotic (дитя хаоса). Зачастую Lawful принимается как добро, а Chaotic как зло, но закон не всегда соответствует этическим нормам. Ваша карма так же влияет на отношение разных созданий к Вам. Монстры с такой же кармой, как Вы, менее агрессивны, а монстры с противоположной бывают чрезмерно недовольны Вашим присутствием. Dungeon Level (уровень подземелья) Показывает, насколько глубоко Вы спустились. Вы начинаете на подземелье первого уровня, и это число увеличивается с каждым спуском. Некоторые уровни являются особыми, и вместо числа Вы увидите название. Считается, что Амулет Йендора находится ниже двадцатого уровня. Gold (золото) Количество золота, которое Вы в данный момент несете. Золото, которое Вы спрятали в какой-либо контейнер, не учитывается. Hit Points (очки здоровья) Ваши текущие максимальные очки здоровья. Показывают количество урона, которое Вы можете понести, пока не умрете. Чем сильнее Вас бьют, тем меньше они становятся. Вы можете восстановить здоровье, если отдохнете или воспользуетесь магическими предметами или заклинаниями. Число в скобках показывает максимум очков которое Вы можете набрать. Power (энергия, мана) Очки магии. Количество магической энергии (маны), доступной Вам для прочтения заклинаний. Опять же, восстанавливаются при отдыхе. Armor Class (класс брони) Мера количества причиняемого ущерба от враждебных созданий, предотвращаемого броней. Чем меньше число, тем эффективнее броня. Возможны отрицательные значения. Experience (опыт, уровень персонажа, уровень опыта) ' Ваш текущий уровень и количество очков опыта. Ваш опыт растет в результате Ваших приключений. Когда опыт достигает определенного значения, Вы получаете уровень. Чем выше Ваш опыт, тем лучше Вы сражаетесь и противостоите магическим атакам. Многие подземелья показывают только Ваш текущий уровень (далее, если в тексте указан просто «уровень», имеется ввиду уровень опыта). 'Time (игровое время, оно же количество затраченных ходов) Количество ходов, сделанных Вами. Отображается, если включена опция time. Hunger status (голод) Ваше состояние голода, варьируется от Satiated (Объевшийся) до Fainting (теряет сознание от голода) Если Вы не голодны, ничего не показывается. Так же могут быть показаны дополнительные надписи: *'Conf '– сбит с толку (растерян) *'FoodPois' – пищевое отравление *'Ill '– болен *'Blind '– ослеп *'Stun' – оглушён *'Hallu' – галлюцинирует 3.2 Строка сообщений (верх экрана) Верхняя часть экрана зарезервирована для описания событий, которые невозможно представить в графическом виде. Если вы видите надпись − More − в верхней части экрана, это означает что у NetHack`a есть еще сообщения для Вас, но они будет показаны после того, как Вы прочтете текущее. Что бы прочитать следующее сообщение, просто нажмите пробел. 3.3 Карта (весь остальной экран) Вся остальная область экрана представляет собой карту уровня, на котором Вы находитесь (точнее, ту её часть, что Вы успели исследовать). Каждый символ на экране что-либо обозначает. Вы можете установить различные настройки, влияющие на то, какие символы буду использоваться для отображения разных вещей, или оставить символы по-умолчанию. Вот значения символов по умолчанию: '-' и ' |' – Стены комнаты или открытая дверь. Или могила (|). .' – Пол комнаты, лед или дверной проход без двери. '# '– Коридор, железные прутья, кухонная раковина (если в подземелье есть раковины), или разводной мост. '> – Лестница вниз: спуск на следующий уровень. <''' – Лестница вверх: на предыдущий уровень. '''+ – Закрытая дверь, или книга заклинаний, в которой есть заклинание, которое Вы можете выучить. @''' – Ваш персонаж или человек (эльф). '''$ – Кучка золота. ^''' – Ловушка (если Вы её обнаружили). ''') – Оружие. [ '– Нательная броня или другая защитная одежда. '% – Что-то съедобное (но не обязательно полезное для здоровья). ?' – Свиток. '/ – Жезл (волшебная палочка). =''' – Кольцо. '''! – Зелье. (' – Полезный предмет (кирка, ключ, лампа…) '» – Амулет или паутина *'– Камень – драгоценный или обычный (возможно, дорогой, a возможно - никчемный). '‘ – Глыба или статуя. 0''' – Железный шар. '''_ – Алтарь или металлическая цепь. { '– Фонтан. '} – Бассейн с водой или лавой или ров. \ '''– Роскошный трон. '''a – z'''‚ '''A – Z''' и другие символы Буквы и некоторые другие символы обозначают обитателей Грозных Лабиринтов. Имейте в виду, они могут быть отвратительными и ужасными. Иногда, впрочем, они бывают полезны. '''I – Этим символом обозначается последнее известное положение невидимого по разным причинам монстра. Имейте в виду, что монстр мог и переместиться. Тут могут быть полезны команды + и . Вам нет нужды запоминать все эти символы; Вы можете в любой момент игры узнать,что значит тот или иной символ с помощью команды (подробнее будет описано далее). 4.0 Команды Команды подаются путем ввода одного или двух символов. Некоторые команды, например поиск, не требуют какой-либо дополнительной информации. Другие требуют, к примеру, выбора направления движения или указания на объект. Для таких команд NetHack предоставляет Вам меню для выбора или запрос в командной строке для уточнения информации (это зависит от Ваших настроек). Для примера, общий вопрос в виде «'What do you want to use? A-Z ? *'» просит Вас выбрать объект из списка того, что Вы несёте. Здесь символы a'''-'''z‚''' A-Z''' – это буквы, соответствующие Вашим вещам из инвентаря. Если Вы введете ?', то увидите список вещей и буквы, которые им соответствуют. В этом примере Вы также можете указать '* '''– это значит, что Вы хотите выбрать предмет не из списка, а что-то неожиданное. Символ «*'» покажет все Ваши предметы в инвентаре и символы, им соответствующие. Если же Вы передумали и решили не использовать эту команду, вы можете нажать . Вы можете использовать число перед командой, чтобы повторить её несколько раз. К примеру, «'10s'» выполнит поиск 10 раз. Если у Вас включена опция number_pad, перед цифрой Вы должны поставить '''n', должно получится в итоге, к примеру, «'n10s'». Команды, для которых не предусмотрено повторение, игнорируют числа. Также, числа могут быть использованы в командах движения. Чтобы отменить множественное выполнение, нажмите . Список всех команд довольно обширен, но Вы можете посмотреть его в любой момент игры, выполнив команду . ---- Далее приводится список команд: Меню помощи: показывает один из нескольких разделов справочной информации. Позволяет получить информацию о любом символе на экране. Вы можете указать положение, или напечатать символ, или даже слово, чтобы получить разъяснение. Чтобы указать положение, наведите курсор на нужный участок карты и нажмите что нибудь из этого списка: – значение символа в выбранном месте, возможен запрос на дополнительную информацию («More info?») если эта опция была включена и затемм предложение выбрать следующее положение. – разъяснение символа, но пропуск любой дополнительной информации. – пропуск дополнительной информации, а также предложения изучить другой объект. – показать всю дополнительную информацию без подтверждения. При выборе положения, нажатие кнопки Esc прервет выполнение команды, а нажатие ? поможет вспомнить, как команда работает. При указании названия, а не положения на экране, всегда выдается вся доступная информация. – Сообщает о том, что делает заданная команда. – Идти вверх (если Вы стоите на лестнице). – Идти вниз (если Вы стоите на лестнице). – Идти в указанном направлении (смотрите рисунок 2). Если же Вы почувствуете присутствие монстра в этом направлении, Вы будете драться. Только при использовании этих команд движения Вы можете случайно атаковать монстра. Остальные движения «безопасны». Файл:Keys-nh.png Рисунок 2 С клавишей : + + + + + + + + -- Идти в указанном направлении, пока во что нибудь не упретесь. ( ) – Двигаться не подбирая предметов и не вступая в бой (даже если встретите монстра). + ( ) – Сражаться с монстром (Даже если Вы только предполагаете, что он там). + ( ) – Двигаться до упора, не подбирая предметов. ( ) -- Двигаться, пока не найдете что нибудь интересное. + ( ) или ( ) – Тоже самое, что и , но разветвления коридоров интересным не считаются. – Двигаться по карте по алгоритму самого короткого пути. Путь выбирается исходя из уже известных клеток (тех, что он видел или где уже ходил). Если же путь неизвестен, герой попробует догадаться, как идти. Он будет останавливаться при тех же условиях, что и при команде + , но подбирать предметы не будет, как при команде + . Для версии игры на устройствах с поддержкой мыши также допускается вызывать команду кликая мышью на положении, отличном от того, где стоит герой. – Отдых, ничего не делать один ход. – Применить (использовать) приспособление (кирку, ключ, лампу и т.п.) + – Снять одну или несколько вещей, к примеру, броню. Используйте команду + для того, что бы снять элемент брони или + что бы снять аксессуар. + – Повторить предыдущую команду. – Закрыть дверь. + – Дать имя конкретному монстру. + – Кнопка паники. Выход из игры. + – Выбросить несколько разных вещей из инвентаря. В качестве ответа на вопрос «'What kinds of things do you want to drop? BUCXaium'» Вы должны указать ноль или более букв, обозначающих предметы, и, возможно и или и или и или . Также может быть указана одна или несколько групп из ряда blessed/uncursed/cursed (благословенные, непроклятые, проклятые). + , Shift}} + – выбросить все вещи, о которых известно что они благословенны. + , + – Выбросить все вещи, известные как непроклятые. + , + – выбросить все вещи, известные как проклятые. + , + – выбросить все вещи, статус проклятья/благословения которых неизвестен. + , – выбросить все предметы без подтверждения. + , – проверить инвентарь перед тем, как что-либо выбросить. + , – выбросить только неоплаченные вещи (в магазине). + , – использовать меню для выбора предметов для выбрасывания. + , , – выбросить только неоплаченную еду. + – Ударить что-либо (обычно дверь). – Съесть еду. + – Вырезать надпись на полу. Вырезанное слово «'Elbereth'» запретит большинству монстров атаковать Вас в ближнем бою (но если атакуете Вы, то надпись сотрется). Этот прием часто используется для того, что бы дать себе передышку (данная возможность может и не входить в Вашу сборку игры). + , – писать на пыли своими пальцами. – Выстрелить предметом, который находится в Вашем колчане. Вы можете заранее выбрать снаряды с помощью команды + или позволить компьютеру выбрать что либо подходящее, если опция autoquiver включена. – Показать ваш инвентарь (все, что Вы несете). + – Показать определенные разделы инвентаря. + , – список драгоценных камней; + , – список неоплаченных вещей; + , – список предметов, которые Вы использовали, но не оплатили; + , – количество Ваших денег. – Открыть дверь. + – Экран настроек. Появится окно с отображением текущих настроек. Вы можете изменить большинство опций, просто выбирая их в списке (к примеру, указав букву, соответствующую настройке, или кликнув на опцию мышкой, это зависит от Вашего интерфейса). В случае, если нужно указать что то большее чем «ДА/НЕТ» вы увидите список доступных вариантов или поле для ввода текста, как только закроете окно настроек. Возможные варианты описаны далее в этом Руководстве. Обычно настройки выставляются перед игрой. Смотрите раздел, посвященный настройкам, далее. p – Оплатить счет. Shift+P – Надеть кольцо или другой аксессуар (амулет, повязку на глаза и т.п.) Ctrl+P – Повторить предыдущее сообщение. Дальнейшие вызовы Ctrl+P покажут более ранние сообщения. Поведение команды может меняться в зависимости от опции msg_window. q – Выпить что нибудь (зелье, воду и т.п.). Shift+Q – Выбрать предмет и положить его в колчан. В дальнейшем его можно кинуть с помощью команды f. (В версиях более ранних, чем 3.3 это была команда выхода из игры, теперь для выхода из игры используйте «#quit»). r – Прочитать свиток или книгу заклинаний. Shift+R – Снять аксессуар (кольцо, амулет и т.п.). Ctrl+R – Обновить экран. s – Искать секретные двери или ловушки поблизости. С первой попытки, как правило, мало что находится. Shift+S – Сохранить (и приостановить) игру. Игра продолжится автоматически, когда Вы в следующий раз решите поиграть. t – Бросить предмет или выстрелить снаряд. Shift+T – Снять броню. Ctrl+T – Телепортироваться, если у Вас есть эта способность. v – Показывать номер версии игры. Shift+V – Отображать историю игры. w – Вооружиться оружием. w,– – убрать оружие, сражаться голыми руками. Shift+W – Надеть броню. x – Поменять текущее оружие на дополнительное, которое, кстати, используется как второе оружие, когда начинается заварушка с использованием обеих рук. Обратите внимание, если место для основного или дополнительного оружия свободно, то смена оружия все равно произойдет. Shift+X – Перейти в режим исследователя, разъясняется далее в соответствующем разделе. Ctrl+X – Показать Ваше имя, роль, расу, пол, карму на текущий момент игры. z – Использовать жезл. Что бы направить на себя, используйте . как указатель направления. Shift+Z – Прочитать заклинание. Что бы направить на себя, используйте . как указатель направления. Ctrl+Z – Приостановить игру (только в UNIX со включённым управлением заданиями). : – Посмотреть, что находится в текущем положении. ; – Посмотреть, что обозначает указанный символ на экране. , – Подобрать что-либо. Чтобы появилось меню, нажмите сначала m. @ – Включить или выключить autopickup (автоматический подбор предметов). ^ – Узнать тип ловушки, которую Вы нашли ранее. ) – Показать, что за оружие у Вас в руках. [ – Рассказать, что за броня на Вас надета. = – Показать надетые на вас кольца. ” – Показать надетый на вас амулет. ( – Показать, что за приспособления Вы используете. * – Рассказывает о снаряжении, которое Вы используете. Объединяет 5 предыдущих команд в одну. $ – Показать количество золота. + – Список известных заклинаний. При использовании этой команды Вы можете также переопределить порядок вывода заклинаний. Все они отображаются в меню, и, если Вы в этом меню выбираете заклинание, Вас попросят указать другое заклинание, чтобы поменять их местами. \ – Показать, какие виды предметов были исследованы (идентифицированы). ! – Выйти в shell (командную оболочку). – Выполнить расширенную команду. Как Вы видите, разработчики NetHack использовали все буквы латинского алфавита, так что это – способ выполнить некоторые редко используемые команды. Какие именно – зависит от текущей сборки игры. #adjust – Упорядочить буквы предметов инвентаря (особенно полезно, когда включена опция fixenv). #chat – Поговорить с кем-нибудь. #conduct – Список достижений, на которые Вы претендуете. См. далее раздел «Обеты» для получения более подробной информации. #dip – Окунуть предмет во что-нибудь. #enhance – Улучшить или проверить навыки владения оружием и заклинаниями. #force – Выбить замок. #'invoke – Вызвать особые силы заданного предмета. '#jump – Прыгнуть в другое положение (т.е. переместиться не на соседнюю клетку). #loot – Разграбить сундук или сумку, расположенную там же, где вы, или снять седло с лошади, стоящей рядом с вами. #monster – Использовать специальную способность монстра, в которого Вы перевоплотились. #name – Дать имя конкретному предмету или типу предметов. #offer – Предложить богам жертву. #pray – Помолиться богу, чтобы получить помощь. #quit – Выйти из игры без сохранения. #ride – Сесть верхом на монстра или слезть с него. #rub – Потереть лампу или камень. #sit – Сесть. #turn – Отпугнуть нежить. #twoweapon – Включить или выключить использование боя двумя оружиями сразу. Заметьте, что оружия должны быть подходящими, иначе это не заработает. #untrap '– Снять ловушку (с двери, пола или сундука). '#version – Показать опции, с которыми была собрана данная версия NetHack #wipe – Вытереть лицо. #? – Раздел помощи: показать все доступные расширенные команды. Если на Вашей клавиатуре есть клавиша Meta (которая, при одновременном нажатии с другой клавишей модифицирует её путем добавления бита meta или «высший»), вы можете использовать множество расширенных команд, нажимая мета-клавишу одновременно с первой буквой нужной команды. В NT, OS/2, и PC версиях NetHack в этих целях может быть использована клавиша Alt (далее указывается именно она). Alt+? – #? (поддерживается не всеми платформами) Alt+2 – #twoweapon (если не включена доп. цифровая клавиатура) Alt+A – #adjust Alt+C – #chat Alt+D – #dip Alt+E – #enchance Alt+F– #force Alt+I – #invoke Alt+J – #jump Alt+L – #loot Alt+M – #monster Alt+N – #name Alt+O – #offer Alt+P – #pray Alt+Q – #quit Alt+R – #rub Alt+S – #sit Alt+T – #turn Alt+U – #untrap Alt+V – #version Alt+W – #wipe Если включена цифровая клавиатура, доступны некоторые дополнительные команды: h – Меню помощи: отобразить один из доступных текстов помощи, подобно ?. j – Прыжок в другое положение. Тоже, что и #jump или Alt+J. k – Ударить что-либо (например, дверь).Тоже, что и Ctrl+D. l – Разграбить ящик или сумку на полу под ногами, или седло лошади, стоящей рядом. Тоже, что и #loot или Alt+L. Shift+N – Дать имя предмету. Тоже, что и #name или Alt+N. u – Обезвредить ловушку, дверь или сундук. Тоже, что и #untrap или Alt+U. 5.0 Комнаты и коридоры Комнаты и коридоры в игре бывают темными или освещенными. Любая область, где есть источник света, будет видна, если она расположена на Вашей линии взгляда. В темноте Вы можете видеть только ближайшие к Вам клетки. Стены и коридоры продолжают отображаться на карте, если Вы их уже видели. Секретные проходы спрятаны от Вас. Вы можете попытаться их найти с помощью команды S (поиск). 5.1 Двери и дверные проемы Дверные проемы соединяют комнаты с коридорами. У некоторых из них нет дверей – Вы можете пройти прямо сквозь них. А у некоторых есть – открытые, закрытые, или запертые. Чтобы открыть закрытую дверь, используйте команду O (открыть). Что бы закрыть, команду с (закрыть). Вы можете открыть запертую дверь используя инструменты (команда а) или выбив её командой Ctrl+D(ударить). В открытые двери нельзя войти с диагонального поля, Вы должны стоять прямо перед дверью (это не касается проемов без дверей). С помощью двери Вы можете закрыться от монстров. Большинство монстров не могут открыть дверь, но некоторым это и не требуется. К примеру призраки могут проходить сквозь них. Секретные двери скрыты, но Вы можете найти их с помощью команды S (поиск). После обнаружения, они ничем не отличаются об обычных дверей. 5.2 Ловушки Неосторожных путешественников в подземельях поджидают ловушки. К примеру, Вы можете неожиданно свалиться в яму и потратить несколько ходов, пытаясь выбраться оттуда. Ловушки не показываются на карте до тех пор, пока Вы в них не попадетесь, шагнув туда, или увидите, как кто-то ещё в них попался, или не обнаружите их с помощью команды S (поиск). Монстры, так же как и Вы, могут стать жертвами ловушек, и это может быть неплохой оборонной стратегией. Также в подземельях есть отдельная ветвь, основанная на игре «Сокобан». Цель игры – загнать валуны в ямы. Если действовать предусмотрительно, можно пройти все уровни в соответствии с правилами Сокобана. Допускаются некоторые поблажки, когда игрок оказывается в безвыходном положении, но их использование снижает Вашу удачу. 5.3 Лестницы (>,<) Как правило, каждый уровень подземелья имеет один подъем вверх «<» к предыдущему уровню и один спуск к следующему «>», но из этого есть исключения. К примеру, почти в самом начале подземелий, Вы найдете уровень с двумя лестницами вниз, одна ведёт далее в подземелья, а вторая в отдельную ветку, известную как Рудники Гномов (Гномьи Шахты, Gnomish Mines). Эти рудники заканчиваются тупиком, так что после исследования (если Вы решили этим заняться) Вам придется возвращаться в основную ветвь подземелий. Когда Вы перейдете по лестнице или ловушка перекинет Вас на другой уровень подземелья, уровень, который Вы покинули, будет «заморожен» и сохранен на диск. Когда Вы вернетесь на этот уровень, он загрузится и активируется. Если Вы спуститесь на уровень, на котором еще не были, он будет создан (с нуля для большинства уровней, с шаблона для некоторых специальных уровней или с остатков уровня из предыдущей игры для костяного уровня, как будет описано далее). Монстры активны только на том же уровне, где находитесь и Вы. На других уровнях они «заморожены». Когда Вы поднимаетесь по лестнице, Вы попадаете на клетку, содержащую соответствующую лестницу вниз. Тем не менее, питомцы (pets, смотрите ниже) и некоторые другие монстры могут передвигаться вместе с Вами, если они находятся рядом во время перемещения по лестнице, и иногда они могут пролезть по лестнице, мешая Вам. В этом случае, монстр или питомец окажется на лестнице, а вы где-то рядом. 5.4 Приставные лестницы (>,<) Служат для тех же целей, что и обычные, и различия в игре у них незначительные. 5.5 Магазины и торговля Время от времени Вам будут встречаться комнаты, где у входа стоит продавец, а на полу лежат разные вещи. Вы можете купить их, подобрав с пола и выполнив команду P. Также, Вы можете узнать цену товара, не поднимая его. Для этого выполните команду #chat, стоя на нем. Если Вы используете предмет до выхода из магазина, это будет считаться покупкой. Продавец запишет его стоимость на Ваш счет и не даст Вам выйти, пока Вы не оплатите все, до последней копейки. Также Вы можете продавать вещи. Для этого бросьте их на пол магазина. Вам тут же поступит предложение продавца о покупке этой вещи или сообщение, что ему эта вещь не интересна. Как правило, вещи должны совпадать по типу с продаваемыми в магазине. Если Вы что-то уронили в магазине случайно, продавец, скорее всего, будет считать это своей собственностью, и ничего Вам взамен не даст и Вам придется выкупать её обратно. Иногда у торговцев кончаются деньги. Когда это происходит, Вам будет предложен кредит взамен золота, если Вы что-то продаете. Вы можете покупать вещи, используя кредит, но только в том магазине, где получили его. Если Вы нашли кредитную карту (credit card) в подземельях, не пытайтесь расплачиваться ей – продавцы не принимают кредитки. Команда $ показывает количество золота, которое Вы несете (в инвентаре, не считая золота спрятанного в контейнеры), а также требуемый платеж в магазин и кредит, если таковые имеются. Команда Shift+I,U показывает неоплаченные вещи (то есть, те, которые ещё принадлежат магазину), если они у Вас есть. Команда Shift+I,X показывает окно, похожее на окно инвентаря, в котором перечислены использованные (и исчезнувшие после этого) неоплаченные вещи наряду с другими требуемыми платежами в магазин, если есть что показывать. 5.5.1 Особенности магазинов Некоторые особенности функционирования магазинов могут показаться неожиданными. *Цены могут меняться в зависимости от разных факторов. *Продавец не считает вход в магазин частью магазина (конкретно: клетку внутри магазина, находящуюся вплотную к двери). *Когда продавец наблюдает за Вами, подобно филину, он будет игнорировать любых других посетителей. *Если магазин закрыт на учёт («closed for inventory»), он сам по себе не откроется. *В магазинах никогда не появляются новые товары. 6.0 Монстры Монстры, которых Вы не можете видеть, на экране не отображаются. Будьте осторожны! Они могут внезапно напасть из темноты. Некоторые магические вещи могут помочь Вам обнаружить монстров раньше, чем они обнаружат Вас (некоторые из них очень хорошо умеют это делать). Команды / и ; помогут Вам получить информацию о монстре, которого Вы видите на экране. Команда Shift+C позволяет Вам дать монстру имя, это может быть полезно, если Вам надо выделять одного из них из толпы. Если Вы укажете вместо имени пробельный символ, это удалит его предыдущее имя. Команда #chat позволяет общаться с монстром, который находится неподалеку. Полноценного диалога не получится (другими словами, у Вас не будет списка с фразами, которые Вы могли бы сказать), но общение с некоторыми созданиями, такими как продавцы в Магазинах или Дельфийский Оракул (the Oracle of Delphi) может привести к неплохим результатам. 6.1 Сражения Если Вы видите монстра и хотите напасть на него, просто шагните в его сторону, стоя вплотную к нему. Многие монстры, которых вы встретите, будут заниматься своими делами, пока Вы их не атакуете. Некоторые из них становятся весьма опасными, если их разозлить. Помните – осторожность – лучшая часть отваги. Если Вы не видите монстра (он невидимый или Вы ослеплены), то в момент, когда Вы почувствуете его присутствие, на экране появится символ «I». Если Вы шагнете на этот символ, Вы будете сражаться так же, как если бы видели его. Но, конечно, если монстр переместился, вы атакуете пустое пространство. Если Вы полагаете что монстр переместился, и Вы не желаете сражаться, просто используйте команду M что бы двигаться дальше без боя. Если же Вы непременно хотите драться, но не помните, где монстр, используйте команду Shift+F. 6.2 Ваш питомец Вы начинаете игру с собакой («d»), котом («f») или пони («u»), которые сопровождают Вас в подземельях и сражаются с монстрами вместе с Вами. Так же, как и Вам, для выживания им необходима пища. Они обычно питаются сами, пожирая трупы или другую еду. Если Вам небезразлична их судьба или Вы хотите потренировать их, Вы также можете кормить их, бросая им еду. Хорошо натренированное животное может оказаться весьма полезным в определенной ситуации. Также Ваш питомец получает опыт, сражаясь с монстрами, растёт, увеличивает очки здоровья и наносимый урон. В начале игры питомец может быть даже более хорошим бойцом, чем Вы, что делает его еще более полезным на начальных уровнях. Он может следовать за Вами вверх и вниз по подземельям, но он должен стоять рядом с Вами когда Вы спускаетесь/поднимаетесь, иначе он останется на том же уровне, где и был, и со временем может одичать. Аналогичным образом, если Вы попадете в ловушку, которая переместит Вас (к примеру, провалитесь через дверь-ловушку в полу), он переместится с Вами, если находится рядом. Если же он попадет в ловушку сам и переместится, то Вы останетесь на месте, даже если были рядом. 6.3 Верховая езда Вы можете оседлать некоторых созданий в подземельях, если у Вас есть соответствующее снаряжение и навык. Убедить дикого зверя прокатить Вас довольно сложная задача. Многие странники прибегали к магии и волшебству чтобы достигнуть цели. Тем не менее, после того, как зверь приручен, Вы с легкостью можете залезать на него и слезать с помощью команды «#ride». Управляйте движением зверя так же, как Вы управляете собой. На экране Вы будете видеть только этого зверя. Управление навыком верховой езды (riding) доступно с помощью команды «#enhance». Смотрите раздел «Мастерство обращения с оружием» для получения более подробной информации об этом. 6.4 Уровни с костями Вы можете повстречать тени или тела других искателей сокровищ (или даже вашего прошлого персонажа) и их личные вещи. Призраков (ghost) сложно убить, но их несложно избежать, так как они медленные и причиняют мало ущерба. Вы можете заграбастать имущество погибшего, но оно, скорее всего, будет проклято. И будьте внимательны – то, что убило этого бедолагу, скорее всего, скрывается где-то неподалеку, празднуя свою победу. 7.0 Предметы Общепринято подбирать то, что Вам попадается в пещерах. В NetHack это осуществляется автоматически, стоит Вам только шагнуть на этот предмет (если Вы, конечно, не выключили эту возможность с помощью опции autopickup (смотрите ниже), или не перемещаетесь с помощью команды M (смотрите выше)), или же вручную, с помощью команды ,. Если Вы несете слишком много вещей, NetHack сообщит Вам об этом и не даст поднять новый предмет. В противном случае, вещь окажется в Вашем инвентаре и Вы получите сообщение об этом. Одновременно с добавлением вещи в инвентарь, возрастает Ваша нагруженность. Количество вещей, которые Вы можете нести одновременно, зависит от Вашей силы (strength) и телосложения (constitution). Чем Вы сильнее, тем меньше на Вас влияет нагрузка. Но в любом случае наступит момент, когда все это барахло, что Вы с собой тащите, начнет обременять Вас. Вы станете медленнее, и Ваш организм будет сжигать калории быстрее, так что Вам потребуется большее количество пищи. В конце коцнов Вам придется выбирать: выбросить вещи из Вашего инвентаря или оказаться раздавленным ими. NetHack сообщает Вам о том, насколько Вы перегружены. Вы увидите на экране сообщения вида: *«Burdened» - нагружены, *«Stressed» - сильно нагружены, *«Strained» - изнемогаете, *«Overtaxed» - перегружены донельзя и *«Overloaded» - перегружены капитально. Когда Вы подбираете предмет, ему присваивается буква для инвентаря. Команды, для выполнения которых требуется предмет, попросят Вас уточнить, что именно Вы хотите использовать. Когда NetHack просит Вас указать конкретный объект из инвентаря, Вам заодно показывается список букв для выбора (смотрите выше – Команды). Некоторые предметы, такие как оружие, можно легко опознать. Другие же предметы, такие как свитки и зелья, имеют описание (внешний вид), которое зависит от их типа. На протяжении одной игры, два предмета с одинаковым внешним видом имеют один и тот же тип (выполняют одну и ту же функцию), но в других играх внешний вид предметов того же типа будет иным. Когда Вы используете один из этих предметов, NetHack запомнит, что это за предмет, если его действие выглядело очевидным. Если же действие предмета было непонятным, то Вам будет предложено ввести название для него, что бы Вы смогли опознать его в следующий раз. Также Вы можете использовать для этой цели команду «#name»: она позволяет дать имя группе предметов одного типа или одному конкретному предмету. При использовании этой команды в отношении предмета, для которого Вы ранее назначили имя, указание пробела удалит предыдущее название вместо того, что бы назначить новое. 7.1 Проклятья и благословения (Curses and Blessings) Каждый предмет, который Вам может встреться, может оказаться проклятым. Даже если он весьма полезен. Наиболее распространенный вид проклятья - это невозможность отделаться от предмета. Проклятое оружие само прыгает к Вам в руку, и Вы не можете его сменить. Вы не сможете снять обычным путем проклятую вещь, которая на Вас надета. К тому же, проклятое оружие и доспехи, как правило, негативно влияют на Ваши боевые параметры. Другие проклятые предметы могут проявлять свои гнусные качества иными способами. Предметы так же могут быть благословенными (blessed). Такие предметы, как правило, работают лучше аналогичных им непроклятых предметов. К примеру, благословенное оружие причиняет больше ущерба демонам. Существуют магические приемы снятие проклятий с предметов, так что если Вам не посчастливилось надеть проклятую вещь, Вы можете снять проклятье и, соответственно, вещь. Священники (Priest и Priestess) обладают с рождения способностями к распознаванию таких вещей, так что им легче избежать проклятых предметов, чем другим персонажам. Вещь, состояние которой не определено, отображается в инвентаре просто по названию. Если же состояние известно, то перед названием будет стоять «cursed» (проклято), «uncursed» (не проклято) или «blessed» (благословенно). 7.2 Оружие | Weapons ( ")" ) Большинство монстров, которых Вы встретите, захотят убить Вас при первой же возможности. Так что Вам потребуется оружие для самообороны (точнее, чтобы убивать первым). Вы сможете наносить всего лишь 1-2 очка урона голыми руками (к этому добавляются бонусы, если таковые имеются). Исключение - Монахи (monks). Они обычно наносят больший урон именно голыми руками. Существует оружие обычное, такое как булава (mace) и меч (sword), и метательное, такое как стрелы (arrows) и копья(spears). Что бы ударить монстра оружием, им надо либо вооружиться (wield) и ударить, либо кинуть его в монстра. Например, копье можно кинуть, не вооружаясь. Что бы метнуть стрелу, Вам придется сначала вооружиться луком (bow). Арбалеты (сrossbows) стреляют арбалетными болтами (crossbow bolts). Праща (sling) позволяет метать камни (в том числе и драгоценные). Оружие, на которое наложены чары, имеет бонус к удару, который может быть как положительным (оружие с «плюсом»), так и отрицательным (с «минусом»). Бонус влияет на ваши шансы на попадание и на силу, с которой Вы бьете монстра. Единственный способ определить колдовские свойства оружия это идентифицировать его с помощью магии. Большинство оружия подвержено ржавчине, но это можно починить. Вероятность того, что Вы попадете по монстру, а также наносимый ему урон, зависят от многих факторов. В их числе: тип оружия, качество оружия (заколдованное и/или заржавевшее), уровень опыта, сила, ловкость, загруженность и умение обращаться с оружием (см. далее). Класс «брони» монстров тоже влияет на Ваш удар (хотя у монстра может не быть никакой брони в виде предмета, так что их класс брони показывает просто их меру защиты). Кроме того, некоторые монстры особенно уязвимы к определенным видам оружия. Большинство оружия носится в одной руке. Но некоторое требует обоих рук. В таком случае Вы не сможете носить щит, и наоборот. Когда Вы вооружены оружием, которое помещается в одной руке, Вы можете держать второе оружие на готове и переключаться между ними с помощью команды x Если у Вас развит навык владения оружием с двух рук («two weapon combat») Вы можете одновременно использовать основное и альтернативное. Используйте расширенную команду #twoweapon что бы начать использовать этот навык (или прекратить). Этот навык доступен только для некоторых персонажей (к примеру, для варваров). Даже с этим навыком, вероятность попасть в противника атакуя с двух рук ниже, чем с одной руки. Бывают такие случаи, когда лучше сражаться вообще без оружия. Чтобы разоружиться, выполните команду wield (в ответ на вопрос введите –) или используйте команду Shift+А, чтобы разоружиться и заодно снять броню или другие носимые вещи. Те из Вас, кто играет в AD&D, могут обратить внимание, что каждое оружие, существующие в AD&D причиняет примерно такой же урон в NetHack. Некоторое редкое оружие (например aklys, lucern hammer, и bec-de-corbin) взяты из дополнения к AD&D Unearthed Arcana. Команды для использования оружия: *w - wield - вооружиться, *t - throw - бросить, *f - fire - стрелять, другой способ броска предметов, *Shift+Q - quiver - выбрать, что положить в колчан, *x - exchange - сменить основное и альтернативное оружия, #twoweapon - использовать два оружия и #enhance - см. далее. 7.2.1 Метание и стрельба Вы можете швырнуть почти что что угодно с помощью команды t. Вы увидите запрос о том, какой предмет кинуть. Если введете «?», Вы увидите наиболее подходящие предметы для метания, если введете «*» увидите весь свой инвентарь. После того, как выберете что кинуть, у Вас попросят указать направление для броска (а не указать монстра, в которого кидать). Расстояние, на которое Вы можете метнуть предмет, зависит главным образом от типа предмета и Вашей силы. Стрелы можно кидать руками, но они будут лететь дальше и попадать в цель точнее, если Вы будете вооружены луком. Вы можете упростить процесс, использовав команду Shift+Q, чтобы положить предпочтительный «снаряд» в колчан, а потом команду f, чтобы метнуть его. Вас опять же попросят указать направление, но теперь Вам не придется каждый раз выбирать предмет, как это происходит с командой t. Так же существует опция autoquiver; если она включена, то колчан будет автоматически «заряжаться» другими предметами из инвентаря, если прежний «заряд» кончился. Некоторые персонажи умеют стрелять «залпом» - они могут метнуть несколько предметов за раз. Знать, как зарядить сразу несколько зарядов – или удержать несколько в руке – и еще метнуть их так что бы попасть - отнюдь не простая задача. Странники (Rangers) - адепты этого искусства. Также данный навык доступен тем, кто достаточно опытен в обращении с конкретным оружием (луком, если хотите метать несколько стрел за раз, арбалетом, если болтов и пращой, если камней). Количество предметов, которыми может выстрелить персонаж, меняется от хода к ходу. Вы можете указать количество выстрелов, установив префикс перед командами t или f. К примеру, команда 2,f (или n,2,f если используется режим number_pad ) означает, что будут потрачены максимум две стрелы, даже если могли бы быть потрачены 3. Если Вы указываете большее число снарядов, чем у Вас есть (4,f в данном примере), Вы закончите стрельбу как только кончатся стрелы (3 в данном случае), будто бы вы не указывали никакого ограничения. Если Вы стреляете залпом, все снаряды улетят в одном и том же направлении; если первый же выстрел убил монстра, герой продолжит стрелять до конца, а стрелы полетят дальше сквозь место, где стоял убитый. 7.2.2 Мастерство обращения с оружием Существует несколько степеней владения доступным оружием. Мастерство обращения с оружием (weapon skills) влияет на то, насколько хорошо Вы можете обращаться с конкретными видами оружия. Вы сможете улучшать свои навыки в процессе игры в зависимости от роли Вашего персонажа, Вашего уровня и от того, сколько раз вы применяли то или иное оружие. С точки зрения уровня владения, оружие было разделено на различные группы, такие как кинжалы (daggers), палаши (broadswords) и копья (polearms). Каждой группе соответствует определённый навык. Каждая роль имеет собственный предел мастерства владения оружием каждой группы. К примеру, маги (wizards) могут добиться высоких результатов при работе с кинжалами или посохами, но будут слабы с мечами или луками. С помощью команды «#enhance» Вы можете посмотреть, какие навыки у Вас развиты (включая навыки заклинаний) и выбрать, какой навык улучшить, если Вы использовали навыки достаточное число раз, чтобы получить такую возможность. Вот степени владения каждым навыком: *«none» (нет) (иногда «restricted» (запрещено)) *«unskilled» (неопытный) *«basic» (начальный навык) *«skilled» (опытный) *«expert» (эксперт) Навыки, которые нельзя развить (restricted), просто не показываются в списке «#enhance». (Божественное вмешательство может иногда открыть для Вас запрещённый навык: в таком случае он появится в списке со статусом «unskilled» и его можно будет развить до «basic».) Некоторые персонажи могут повысить свои навыки боевых искусств (martial arts) или борьбы голыми руками (bare hands) с «expert» до «master» или «grand master». Если Вы неопытны в обращении с каким-либо оружием (либо оно запрещено), Вы будете нести небольшое наказание в виде уменьшения шансов попасть в монстра и в количестве урона, который Вы наносите. На уровне «basic» такого штрафа нет. На уровне «skilled» Ваш шанс попадания по противнику и количество урона будет увеличено. На уровне «expert» бонус увеличивается еще больше. Успешное попадание имеет шансы «тренировки» навыка, что ускоряет получение следующего уровня мастерства (если Вы уже не достигли предела). Когда Вы достигаете в тренировках уровня, при котором возможно улучшение навыка, Вы получаете сообщение о том, что Вы чувствуете себя более уверенным в своих силах (more confident). Теперь Вы можете улучшить один или несколько навыков с помощью команды «#enhance». Навыки не увеличиваются автоматически, потому что существует ограничение на суммарное развитие навыков, так что Вам придется выбирать, какие параметры увеличить, а какие оставить как есть. 7.3 Броня | Armor ("Полчища недружелюбных тварей скрываются неподалеку. Вам нужна броня, чтобы защитить себя от них. Разные виды брони дают неодинаковую защиту. Ваш класс брони (AC) - мера этой защиты. Класс брони измеряется также, как в игре AD&D, число 10 обозначает отсутствие брони, и чем ниже это число, тем лучше броня. Каждый комплект нательной брони, который есть в AD&D, дает такую же защиту и в NetHack. Далее приводится неполный перечень результирующих классов брони для разных нательных доспехов (если вы надели только доспех): *dragon scale mail 1 *plate mail 3 *crystal plate mail 3 *bronze plate mail 4 *splint mail 4 *banded mail 4 *dwarvish mithril-coat 4 *elven mithril-coat 5 *chain mail 5 *orcish chain mail 6 *scale mail 6 *studded leather armor 7 *ring mail 7 *orcish ring mail 8 *leather armor 8 *leather jacket 9 *без брони 10 Также Вы можете носить иные элементы брони (к примеру, шлемы, обувь, щиты, накидки), чтобы еще сильнее уменьшить класс брони, но Вы не можете одновременно надеть два предмета одной категории (два шлема, две накидки и т.п.). Обувь и перчатки всегда фигурируют в виде комплектных пар. Если на какой-то элемент доспехов наложены чары, его защита будет лучше (или хуже) обычной, и это повлияет в лучшую (или худшую) сторону на Ваш класс брони. К примеру, +1 chain mail даст Вам большую защиту, чем просто chain mail, уменьшив итоговый класс брони для этого элемента до 4. Когда Вы надеваете какой-либо элемент доспеха, Вы сразу же видите изменения в классе брони, которые он Вам даёт. Проклятые доспехи обычно несут в себе отрицательные свойства и к тому же становятся неснимаемыми. Многие виды брони могут быть повреждены разными явлениями, такими как ржавчина. Такие повреждения можно исправить. Некоторые виды брони могут затруднить использование магии. Броню можно надеть с помощью команды Shift+W и снять с помощью Shift+T. Команда Shift+A в свою очередь позволяет снять не только доспехи, но заодно и любые другие надетые предметы. 7.4 Пища | Food ("%") Пища необходима для выживания. Если Вы не будете есть слишком долго, вы сильно ослабеете, а после умрете от истощения. Некоторая виды еды портятся, если их не защитить. В результате этого они становятся опасны для употребления. Еда, которая хранится в холодильнике (ice box) или в виде консервов (tins («cans»)), обычно остается свежей, но холодильники тяжелые, а консервы приходится долго открывать. Обычно, когда Вы убиваете монстра, от него остается труп, который тоже относится к еде. Большинство (но не все) из них съедобны. Некоторые даже дают Вам особые возможности. Не забывайте - «Ты - то, что ты ешь». Некоторые персонажи и некоторые монстры вегетарианцы. Такие монстры, как правило, не едят трупы животных, в то время как игрок-вегетарианец может есть мясо, если готов встретиться с неприятными побочными эффектами. Один из видов еды особенный: вы можете указать игре, чтобы вместо названия по-умолчанию она показывала название вашей любимой еды. Для этого существует опция «fruit». Команда для принятия пищи – е. 7.5 Свитки | Scrolls ("?") Свитки озаглавлены различными надписями. Возможно, древние маги выбирали их, руководствуясь своим чувством юмора (например, один из свитков озаглавлен «READ ME», а другой – «THANX MAUD» задом наперёд); Свитки исчезают после того, как Вы их прочтете (кроме свитков, которые изначально чистые, без заклинаний). Одним из самых полезных свитков является свиток идентификации (the [http://nethackwiki.com/wiki/scroll%20of%20identify scroll of identify), который позволяет выяснить назначение другого объекта, проклят он или нет, и сколько раз его можно еще использовать. Некоторые предметы имеют довольно тонкие чары, так что их сложно опознать без такого свитка. Почтовая служба операционной системы может доставить Вам почту прямо в игру в виде почтового свитка (a scroll of mail) (если Ваша версия игры была собрана с этой опцией). Чтобы использовать эту возможность на системах, где электронная почта попадает в Ваш системный почтовый ящик, Вы должны указать игре где искать новую почту. Для этого запишите в переменную окружения «MAIL» имя файла вашего почтового ящика. Так же Вы можете указать в переменной окружения «MAILREADER» имя файла предпочтительной программы для просмотра почты, и NetHack переключится в shell и запустит её, когда Вы будете читать почтовый свиток. В версиях NetHack, где почта случайным образом генерируется внутри игры, эти переменные игнорируются. Вы можете отключить почтовую службу выключив в настройках опцию «mail». Команда для чтения свитка - r. 7.6 Зелья | Potions ("!") Зелья отличаются по цвету их содержимого. Они исчезают, когда Вы выпиваете их. Прозрачные зелья (clear potion) – вода. Она может быть благословенна (blessed) или проклята (cursed): это, соответственно, святая и несвятая вода. Святая вода это бич для нежити, так что её можно смело кидать в них (команда t). Также иногда бывает полезно что-нибудь в зелье окунуть (команда #dip). Команда для того, что бы выпить зелье - q. 7.7 Жезлы, они же волшебные палочки | Wands ("/") Жезлы обычно несут в себе несколько магических зарядов. Для использования магии некоторых жезлов требуется указать направление, в котором Вы хотите его использовать. Так же Вы можете разрядить жезл на себя (используйте . или s), но осторожнее, зачастую это весьма неблагоразумно. Для остальных жезлов нет необходимости указывать направление. Начальное число зарядов каждого жезла выбирается случайным образом и уменьшается на один каждый раз, когда Вы его используете. Когда в жезле остается 0 зарядов, при использовании, как правило, ничего не происходит. Тем не менее, возможны случаи, когда жезл из последних сил срабатывает, после чего уничтожается. Жезлы можно перезаряжать, используя соответствующую магию, но это действие сопряжено с риском взрыва. Возможность этого не очень велика, но возрастает с каждой перезарядкой. В действительно отчаянной ситуации, когда Вас загнали в тупик, Вы можете пойти ва-банк и сломать жезл пополам. Это решение не для слабонервных. При разломе жезла почти наверняка высвободится колоссальное количество магической энергии. Если Ваш жезл полностью опознан, на экране в скобках будет отображена дополнительная информация: количество проведенных перезарядок и, после двоеточия, количество оставшихся зарядов. Состояние заряда в -1 это особый случай, когда жезл был отменен (cancelled). Чтобы выстрелить из волшебной палочки, нажмите z. Чтобы сломать волшебную палочку, используйте команду a («применить»). 7.8 Кольца | Rings ("=") Кольца – весьма полезные штуки, поскольку в них не кончается магия, в отличии от зелий, свитков и жезлов. Магия активируется, когда Вы надеваете кольцо на палец. Вы можете носить только два кольца, по одному на каждый безымянный палец. Большинство колец ускоряют Ваш обмен веществ, скорость которого зависит от типа кольца. Используйте команду Shift+P, чтобы надеть кольцо и Shift+R, чтобы снять. 7.9 Книги заклинаний | Spellbooks ("+") Книги заклинаний – это тома великой магии. Если прочитать такую книгу (команда r), она может поделиться заклинанием, в ней содержащимся (и рано или поздно станет нечитабельной), но попытка чтения не всегда будет успешной. Чтение проклятой книги или книги с мистическими рунами за пределами вашего понимания может быть вредно для здоровья! Плохо может кончиться даже чтение уже выученного заклинания (не путать чтение заклинания и чтение книги заклинаний). Если Вы хотите применить заклинание, уровень которого выше Вашего уровня опыта, или у Вас не такой большой уровень мастерства (skill), или Ваша удача у текущий момент времени не столь хороша, Ваша затея может закончиться бесполезной тратой магической энергии и времени, затраченного на сотворение заклинания. Использование заклинания призывает магическую энергию и фокусирует её в Вашем сознании. При чтении заклинания часть магической энергии заклинанию даёте вы сами, поэтому чтение нескольких заклинаний подряд может Вас утомить. Также для использования заклинаний необходима практика. Она позволяет увеличить ваше мастерство в каждой категории магических заклинаний. Тем не менее, со временем Вы будете постепенно забываете заклинания, и Вам придется переучивать их. Для использования некоторых заклинаний необходимо указать направление. Также Вы можете направить их на себя (укажите . или s в качестве направления), но будьте осторожны, зачастую это не лучшее решение. Для других заклинаний направление не требуется. Подобно оружию, которое поделено на группы, подходящие разным персонажам, поделены и книги заклинаний. Успешное применение заклинания улучшает навык одной из групп. Хорошо развитый навык увеличивает силу заклинания и уменьшают риск сбоя при чтении. Ограничение на суммарное развитие навыков касается навыков чтения заклинаний точно так же, как и навыков применения оружия (см. также раздел (7.2.2. Мастерство обращения с оружием )). Вызов заклинаний также требует определенной гибкости, так что разные виды брони могут повлиять на успешность. Команда для чтения книги заклинаний та же, что и для свитка - r. Команда + позволяет увидеть список заклинаний, которыми Вы владеете, их уровни, типы и шансы сбоя при применении. Команда Shift+Z позволяет применить заклинание. 7.10 Инструменты | Tools ( "(" ) Инструменты – это различные предметы с разным предназначением. Некоторые имеют ограниченное количество использования (подобно заряду у жезлов). Лампы, к примеру, через какое то время потухают. Другие инструменты – это контейнеры, в которые Вы можете сложить разные вещи или достать их оттуда. Команда для использования инструмента a (применить). 7.10.1 Контейнеры (Containers) Вы можете повстречать сумки, коробки и сундуки в своих странствиях. Эти «инструменты» могут быть открыты с помощью команды #loot (грабить), когда Вы стоите на одной клетке с ними, или при помощи команды а (применить), когда Вы их несёте. Тем не менее, сундуки бывают зачастую закрыты, а кроме того, они весьма громоздки. Чтобы открыть замок, для начала сундук надо поставить на землю, после чего можно использовать ключ или отмычку ( lock-picking tool) с помощью команды а, также можно стукнуть сундук с помощью команды Ctrl+d, либо выломать замок при оружием с помощью команды #force. Некоторые сундуки содержат ловушки, которые активируются при открытии. Это может привести к нехорошим последствиям. Вы можете проверить сундук на ловушки и попробовать их обезвредить с помощью команды #untrap. 7.11 Амулеты | Amulets (") Амулеты весьма похожи на кольца, но зачастую более могущественны. Подобно кольцам, амулеты обладают различными магическими свойствами, в том числе и губительными – которые активируются когда Вы надеваете амулет. Амулет может быть надет только один – он носится на шее. Команды для использования амулетов такие же, как и для колец - Shift+P (надеть) и Shift+R (снять). 7.12 Самоцветы | Gems ("*") Некоторые самоцветы драгоценны – их можно выгодно продать. К тому же, гораздо эффективнее носить один камень, чем кучу золота. Драгоценные камни увеличивают Ваши очки если Вы вынесете их на поверхность. Простые камни (rock) тоже считаются самоцветами, хотя ценятся гораздо ниже. Как бы то ни было, любой самоцвет можно метнуть (если у Вас есть праща (sling)). В безвыходной ситуации Вы можете кидать их руками. 7.13 Большие камни | Large rocks ("`") Статуи (statues) и валуны (boulders) не особо полезны, а кроме того весьма тяжелы. Ходят слухи, что не все статуи являются тем, чем выглядят. Некоторые огромные монстры (например, гиганты (giants)), известны своей манерой использовать валуны в бою как оружие. 7.14 Золото | Gold ("$") Золото добавляет Вам дополнительные очки, а ещё на него можно покупать вещи в магазинах. Существует некоторое количество монстров, на поведение которых влияет количество вашего золота (не считая продавцов). 8.0 Обеты Каким бы сложным не было прохождение NetHack, некоторые игроки бросают ещё и вызов себе, устанавливая дополнительные ограничения на своем пути. Игра автоматически отслеживает некоторые обеты, которые дают себе игроки. Вы можете проверить, соблюдаются ли они, выполнив команду «#conduct». Когда Вы совершаете что-то, нарушающее Вашу клятву, обет перестает отображаться в списке. Всё это позволяет игрокам «показать себя», выиграв игру с такими условиями. Обратите внимание, что победы в игре без соблюдения этих ограничений не является какой-то «неправильной» или «плохой». Игроки, прошедшие игру в первый раз, как правило, не заморачивались об обетах. Некоторые обеты относятся к приемам пищи. Наиболее сложный из них – игра без еды вообще. Хотя создания и могут прожить долгое время без еды, им физиологически необходима вода. В связи с этим, нет никаких ограничений на принятие напитков, даже если они обладают некоторой пищевой ценностью. Так же не считаются нарушением обета мольбы богу с просьбой насытить желудок. Строгая веганская диета запрещает есть животных и всё, что из них получено прямо или косвенно. Основным источником питания являются овощи и фрукты. Трупы и консервиры сгустков (blobs, «b»), желе (jellies, «j») и грибов (fungi, «F») также приравниваются к растениям. Ещё к этому списку относится человеческая пища, приготовленная без мяса - а именно лембас (lembas wafers) и пайки (cram rations, food rations (gunyoki), K-rations, и C-rations). Металлы и другие в обычных условиях неперевариваемые субстанции можно есть после превращения в существо, которое питается такими веществами, и это тоже будет считаться веганской пищей, однако обет «без еды» будет нарушен. Но, однако, поедание таких предметов нарушит стиль прохождения «без еды». Вегетарианцы тоже не едят животных. Тем не менее, они менее придирчивы в поедании побочных продуктов животного происхождения, чем строгие веганы. В дополнение к веганской пище, описанной выше, они могут есть любые виды пудинга («P»), кроме чёрных, яйца и еду, сделанную из яиц (печеньки (fortune cookies) и блины (pancakes)), а также пищу, сделанную с использованием молока (пироги и конфеты (cream pies and candy bars)), а ещё маточное молоко пчёл (lump of royal jelly). От монахов (Monks) ожидается соблюдение именно вегетарианской диеты. Принятие любых видов мяса нарушает принципы веганства, вегетарианства и обхождения без еды. К мясу относится так же требуха (tripe rations), трупы или консервы из монстров, не указанных выше, а также различные виды кусков мяса, которые можно найти в подземельях. Проглатывание монстра заживо, пока Вы находитесь в измененном теле, расценивается как поедание его трупа. Поедание кожаных предметов, шкуры дракона или предметов из кости, если Вы превратились в существо, способное переварить их, или поедание мозгов если Вы превратились в пожирателя мозгов (a mind flayer), расценивается как поедание животного, хотя воск, к примеру, является лишь продуктом животного происхождения. Вне зависимости от типа прохождения игры Вам будут попадаться предметы, которые Вы не сможете переварить, или которые будет опасно есть. Использование атаки «проглотить заживо» (swallow-and-digest) в отношении монстра аналогично поеданию трупа. Обратите внимание, что термин «строгий веган (vegan)» используется тут только в контексте приёма пищи. Вы сами решаете, использовать или не использовать предметы, сделанных из животных (к примеру, из кожи, шкуры дракона, кости, рогов, коралла): данные события игра не отслеживает. Так же обратите внимание, что зелья молочного цвета (milky) могут быть белёсыми, но они не содержат молока, так что вполне подходят для строгой ванской диеты. Слизистая плесень (slime mold), то есть фрукт, имя которому игрок назначает в конфигурационном файле, может называться как угодно, хоть вишней, хоть свиной отбивной, но с точки зрения обетов он всё равно считается фруктом, то есть подходящим для строгих веганов. Атеисты - это те, кто отрицает религию. Это значит, что Вы не можете молиться (#pray), приносить жертвоприношения богам (#offer), воскрешать из мертвых (#turn undead) или общаться (#chat) со священником. Некоторые особо придирчивые читатели могут возразить, что игра за Монаха (Monk) или Священника (Priest) заведомо нарушают условия атеизма. Однако решение данного вопроса мы оставляем игроку. Жертвование Амулета Йендора (the Amulet of Yendor) богу необходимо для прохождения игры и победы и не считается нарушением обета атеизма. Также не считается нарушением выслушивать речи разгневанного бога, священника или других представителей религии. Истинный атеист может слышать слова но не придавать им значения. Большинство игроков сражаются с использованием оружия (или инструментов, используемых в качестве оружия). Ещё одним обетом является прохождение игры не вооружаясь. Вы по прежнему можете швырять, стрелять и бить оружие ногами; использовать жезлы, заклинания и другие магические вещи, а также драться руками и ногами. Обет пацифизма в NetHack заключается в отказе от убийства какого бы то ни была монстра (то есть, если бы вы получили за убийство опыт). Это особенно сложное испытание, хотя получение опыта возможно и иными способами. Неграмотные персонажи не умеют читать и писать. Это включает в себя чтение свитков, книг заклинаний, посланий в печеньках и надписей на футболках. Также нельзя писать на свитках и гравировать (enagrave) на чем либо что либо кроме знака «x» (традиционная подпись неграмотных людей). Чтение надписей на полу, или чтение предметов, абсолютно необходимых для прохождения игры, не считается нарушением. Сущность свитков или книг заклинаний в Вашем исходном инвентаре (как и знание начальных заклинаний) считаются выученными вами от учителя до начала игры, и на обет безграмотности не влияют. Также отслеживаются некоторые другие обеты в игре. Существует возможность уничтожить целый вид монстров с помощью геноцида. Игра без геноцида отслеживается как один из обетов. Когда игра предлагает Вам возможность уничтожить монстров с помощью геноцида, Вы можете отказаться, если введете «none» вместо названия вида. Вы можете превратить один предмет в другой того же самого типа (полипайлинг, «polypiling») или форму своего тела в форму другого существа (polyself) с помощью жезла, заклинания или зелья превращения (polymorph). Избегание применения этих возможностей также считается обетом. Превращение монстров, включая своих питомцев, не считается. И, наконец, иногда Вы можете загадывать желания. Игра без желаний является одним из обетов, так же, как игра без загадывания артефактов (даже если артефакт незамедлительно исчезает – это считается нарушением). Когда появляется возможность загадать желание, Вы можете указать «nothing» если хотите отказаться. 9.0 Настройки В связи с разнообразием личных вкусов и соображений о том, как NetHack должен себя вести, приводим опции по изменению поведения NetHack. 9.1 Установка настроек Настройки могут быть заданы различными способами. В игре Вы можете увидеть список всех опций и поменять большинство из них с помощью команды O. Так же Вы можете указать настройки в переменной окружения NETHACKOPTIONS или в конфигурационном файле. Некоторые версии NetHack так же имеют интерфейс, в котором Вы можете выставить настройки перед игрой. 9.2 Использование переменной окружения NETHACKOPTIONS Переменная NETHACKOPTIONS это список различных значений для различных опций, разделенный запятыми. Некоторые могут быть только включены или выключены. Вы можете включать опции, указав название в списке, выключать, добавляя «!» перед названием. Другие принимают символьные строки как значения. Вы можете указать название опции, потом двоеточие или знак равенства и потом строку значения. Окончанием значения служит запятая или конец строки. К примеру, если Вы хотите включить значение «autoquiver», выключить «autopickup», указать имя как «Blue Meanie», а фрукты выводить как «papaya», выполните такую команду: % setenv NETHACKOPTIONS «autoquiver,\!autopickup,name:Blue Meanie,fruit:papaya» в csh (не забудьте экранировать символ «!»), или $ NETHACKOPTIONS="autoquiver,!autopickup,name:Blue Meanie,fruit:papaya" $ export NETHACKOPTIONS в sh или ksh. 9.3 Использование файла конфигурации Все строки, начинающиеся с «#» интерпретируются как комментарии. Любая строка, начинающаяся с «OPTIONS=» может содержать параметры с тем же синтаксисом, что и NETHACKOPTIONS. Любая строка, начинающаяся с «DUNGEON=», «EFFECTS=», «MONSTERS=», «OBJECTS=», «TRAPS=», или «BOULDER=» считается соответствующей подземелью,эффектам, монстрам, предметам, ловушкам или валунам и определяющей их свойства в ином синтаксисе, последовательностью десятичных цифр, используемых для отображения в выбранном шрифте. Ноль в таком списке определяет, что изображение для данного элемента не изменится. Эта возможность недоступна через синтаксис настроек. Последовательность может быть разбита на несколько строк, если в конце каждой неоконченной строки будет стоять символ «\» Если Ваш экземпляр игры скомпилирован с AUTOPICKUP_EXCEPTIONS, любая строка, начинающаяся с «AUTOPICKUP_EXCEPTION=» принимается как определяющая настройки исключений автоматического подбора предметов. В данном Руководстве есть раздел, посвященный этому вопросу. Имя для файла настроек NetHack зависит от операционной системы, но Вы также можете создать файл с названием NETHACKOPTIONS (возможно с префиксом «@»). 9.4 Настройки отображения Здесь приводятся разъяснения действия различных опций. Строки, в которых содержится слишком много символов, могут быть обрезаны. Некоторые из этих опций могут быть не работать в Вашем подземелье. align Ваша начальная карма (align:lawful, align:neutral, align:chaotic) Вы так же можете указать только первую букву. По умолчанию карма выбирается случайным образом. Карму нельзя изменить с помощью команды «O». autodig Автоматически копать если у Вас есть чем копать и Вы пришли в такое место, где это допускается (по умолчанию выключено). autopickup Автоматически подбирать предметы, на которые наступаете (включено по умолчанию). См. pickup_types что бы переопределить поведение команды. autoquiver Это опция контролирует последствие выполнения команды «f» с пустым колчаном. Если включено, компьютер наполнит Ваш колчан подходящим оружием. Обратите внимание, не будет учитываться благословенно или проклято оружие, его состояние, причиняемый ущерб и наложенные на него заклинания. Вы также можете наполнять колчан с помощью команды «Q». Если не найдено подходящего оружия или опция выключена выполнится команда «t». (по умолчанию выключено). boulder Установить символ, характеризующий валуны (по умолчанию символ камня). catname Имя кота, с которым Вы начинаете игру. (к примеру, «catname:Morris»). Нельзя изменить с помощью команды «O» character Тип Вашего персонажа. Например, «character:Monk» - монах; синоним для «role». См. «name» что бы узнать альтернативный способ изменения роли. Обычно проверяется только первая буква. Исключение - строка «random». checkpoint Сохранять состояние игры после каждой смены уровня, для возможного восстановления после сбоя игры (по умолчанию включено). checkspace Проверять наличие свободного места на диске перед записью (по умолчанию включено). Возможно, Вам придется выключить эту опцию если у Вас более 2 Гб свободного места на разделе, отведенном для сохранения игры и файлов уровней. Применяется только в том случае, если при компиляции была указана директива MFLOPPY. cmdassist Может ли игра предоставлять дополнительную помощь по командам для новых игроков если обнаружит вероятные ошибки (включено по умолчанию). confirm Запрашивать ли подтверждение при атаке питомцев, продавцов и прочих мирных созданий (включено по умолчанию). DECgraphics Использовать ли предопределенный набор символов из DEC VT-xxx/DEC Rainbow/ANSI набора для отрисовки линий при отображении подземелья/эффектов/ловушек вместо того, что бы дать возможность установить графический набор самостоятельно (по умолчанию выключено). Эта опция так же устанавливает надлежащую обработку графики для таких терминалов, так что Вам стоит установить её когда необходимо, даже если Вы переопределите свои наборы для отображения. disclose Некоторые опции для отображения информации при окончании игры (по умолчанию отображается вся информация). Вот перечень: *i - отобразить содержимое инвентаря. *a - отобразить Ваши аттрибуты. *v - отобразить список и количество монстров, которых Вы убили. *g - список монстров, которые были уничтожены геноцидом. *c - Ваши достижения. Так же Вы можете использовать префикс перед этими командами, для того, что бы определить их поведение. Перечень префиксов: *y - спрашивать, отобразить ли информацию, по умолчанию - «да». *n - спрашивать, отобразить ли информацию, по умолчанию - «нет». *+ - отобразить окно без вопросов. *- - не отображать и не спрашивать. (пример: «disclose:yi na +v -g -c») В этом примере перед отображением содержимого инвентаря будет задан вопрос (по умолчанию стоит «да»), вопрос перед отображением атрибутов героя будет задан, но по умолчанию стоит «нет», список убитых монстров отобразится без вопросов, список геноцида и лист достижений не будут отображены и не будут запрошены. Обратите внимание, что в списке убитых монстров, помимо убитых лично Вами, будут показаны монстры, убитые ловушками или друг другом. dogname Имя Вашего питомца (например, «dogname:Fang»). Эта команда не может быть установлена с помощью настроек команды «O». dungeon Установка графических символов для отображения подземелья (по умолчанию «|——–||.-|++##.##<><>_|\\#{}.}..## #}»). Здесь надо указать строку длиной от 1 до 41 символов что бы переопределить символы карты, представляемой по умолчанию Игра будет использовать для построения карты символы, которые Вы указали, и символы по умолчанию, вместо тех, которые не были указаны Не забудьте заэкранировать символы, которые имеют особое значение для Вашей рабочей среды. Имейте в виду, что NetHack интерпретирует полученную строку в соответствии с соглашениями языка программирования C. Это значит, что «\» - означает префикс, следующий символ после которого интерпретируется как обычный символ. Таким образом, что бы указать знак «\» Вам надо будет указать его как «\\». Специальная форма «\m» включает флаг мета символа для следующего символа, а префикс «^» определяет следующий символ как управляющий. Порядок символов: твердый камень, вертикальная стена, горизонтальная стена, верхний левый угол, верхний правый угол, нижний левый угол, нижний правый угол, крестообразная стена, стена в форме буквы Т идущая вверх, стена в форме буквы Т идущая вниз, стена в форме буквы Т идущая влево, стена в форме буквы Т идущая вправо, отсутствие двери, вертикальная открытая дверь, горизонтальная открытая дверь, вертикальная закрытая дверь, горизонтальная закрытая дверь, железные полосы, дерево, пол комнаты, темный коридор, освещенный коридор, лестница вверх, лестница вниз, стремянка вверх, стремянка вниз, алтарь, могила, трон, раковина, фонтан, ров, лед, лава, снижающийся мост по вертикали, снижающийся мост по горизонтали, поднимающийся мост по вертикали, поднимающийся мост по горизонтали, воздух, облако, подводные элементы. Возможно, Вам захочется использовать «+» для обозначения углов и «Т для обозначения стен, что бы придать игре эстетически квадратный вид. Имейте в виду, что в следующих версиях игры могут быть добавлены новые символы или перераспределены текущие. Эти настройки нельзя поменять с помощью команды «O». effects Настройка символов для отображения графических эффектов в игре ( по умолчанию » | - \ \ / *! ) ( 0 # @ * / - \ \ | | \ \ - / / - \ \ | | \ \ - / ' « ). Тут используется строка длиной 1 - 29 символов для замены используемых по умолчанию. Строка обрабатывается по тем же принципам, что и строка команды dungeon. Порядок символов: вертикальный луч, горизонтальный луч, наклон влево, наклон вправо, луч для копания, вспышка камеры, бумеранг влево, бумеранг вправо, четыре символа подряд отвечают за отображения эффекта защиты от магии, восемь за отображение проглатывания, девять за взрывы. Взрывы состоят из трех рядов (верх, середина, низ) из трех символов. Взрыв отображается в центре массива из 9 клеток (3 на 3). Имейте в виду, что в следующих версиях игры могут быть добавлены новые символы или перераспределены текущие. Эти настройки нельзя поменять с помощью команды «O». extmenu Изменяет интерфейс расширенных команд на всплывающее окно со списком доступных команд. Это похоже на стандартное окно, но нет необходимости нажимать Enter. Реализовано только для порта на tty (по умолчанию выключено), когда игра скомпилирована для использования tty графики. female Устаревший синоним для «gender:female». Нельзя поменять через команду «О». fixinv Буква для предмета в инвентаре остается за ним, когда предмет выбрасывается (по умолчанию включено). Если выключить, то после выбрасывания предмета буквы в инвентаре сдвигаются. fruit Назвать фрукт чем нибудь вкусным (например «fruit:mango») (по умолчанию «slime mold») Это всего лишь один из капризов, появляющихся в NetHack время от времени. Назовите его чем-нибудь, что Вы считаете вкуснее чем slime mold (склизкая плесень). Яблоки, апельсины, груши, бананы и дыни уже существуют в NetHack, так что не используйте эти названия. gender Пол Вашего персонажа (gender:male или gender:female). Вам достаточно указать только первую букву. Хотя Вы можете по прежнему использовать отдельные опции male и female, опция gender будет иметь более высокий приоритет. По умолчанию пол выбирается случайным образом. Пол нельзя сменить с помощью команды «O». help Если для объекта, на который Вы смотрите с помощью команды «/», существует дополнительная информация, спросить хотите ли Вы увидеть её (по умолчанию включено). Выключение этой опции сделает просмотр вещей более быстрым, т.к. не будет прерывать вопросами «More info?», но Вы можете пропустить что нибудь интересное или важное. horsename Имя Вашей лошади (к примеру, «horsename:Trigger»). Нельзя сменить с помощью команды «O». IBMGraphics Использовать предопределенный набор символов IBM, расширяющий ASCII, для отображения подземелья, эффектов, ловушек вместо того, чтобы настраивать графику самому. Так же эта опция устанавливает правильное отображение графики на соответствующих терминалах, так что Вам стоит включить её в этих условиях, даже если Вы переопределили параметры графики самостоятельно. ignintr Игнорировать сигналы прерывания программы (по умолчанию выключено). legacy Отображать текст вступления при начале игры (по умолчанию включено). lit_corridor Отображать коридор, видимый ночным зрением или источником света, который несет Ваш персонаж (по умолчанию выключено). lootabc Использовать старые клавиши («a»,»b«,»c«) при разграблении (loot) вместо мнемонических «o»,»i«,»b« (по умолчанию включено). mail Разрешить получение писем во время игры (по умолчанию включено). male Устаревший синоним для «gender:male». Нельзя установить с помощью команды «O». menustyle Настройки интерфейса, который используется, когда Вам надо выбрать объект из списка (к примеру, когда Вы выкидываете что то (drop)). Вы должны указать первую букву для одного из этих слов: traditional (традиционный), combination(смешанный), partial(частичный) или full (полный). Традиционный (traditional) - интерфейс, использовавшийся в старых версиях. Он состоит из вопроса о классе предмета,после чего предлагает в форме вопроса предмет за предметом этого класса. Смешанный (combination) начинает с вопроса о классе предмета, после чего отображает список сразу всех предметов данного класса. Частичный (partial) пропускает часть с вопросом и сразу показывает список всех предметов. Полный (full) отображает сначала список классов, а потом список предметов. menu_deselect_all Клавиша быстрого доступа для того, что бы снять выделение со всех предметов в меню. Реализовано на Amiga, Gem, X11 и tty. По умолчанию «-». menu_deselect_page Клавиша быстрого доступа для снятия выделения со всех предметов на текущей странице меню. Реализовано на Amiga, Gem, X11 и tty. По умолчанию «\». menu_first_page Клавиша для быстрого перемещения на первую страницу меню. Реализовано на Amiga, Gem, X11 и tty. По умолчанию «^». menu_headings Настройки визуального выделения заголовков меню. Укажите «bold», «inverse», или «underline». Не все портированные версии игры могут отобразить эти три режима. menu_invert_all Клавиша для инвертирования всех элементов меню. Реализовано для Amiga, Gem, X11 и tty. По умолчанию «@». menu_invert_page Клавиша для инвертирования элементов на текущей странице. Реализовано для Amiga, Gem, X11 и tty. По умолчанию «~». menu_last_page Быстрое перемещение на последнюю страницу меню. Реализовано для Amiga, Gem, X11 и tty. По умолчанию «|». menu_next_page Быстрое перемещение на следующую страницу меню. Реализовано для Amiga, Gem, X11 и tty. По умолчанию «>». menu_previous_page Быстрое перемещение на предыдущую страницу меню. Реализовано для Amiga, Gem, X11 и tty. По умолчанию «<». menu_search Клавиша для поиска по меню. Реализовано для Amiga, Gem, X11 и tty. По умолчанию «:». menu_select_all Клавиша для выделения всех элементов меню. Реализовано для Amiga, Gem, X11 и tty. По умолчанию «.». menu_select_page Клавиша для выделения всех элементов на текущей странице меню. Реализовано для Amiga, Gem, X11 и tty. По умолчанию «,». monsters Установить символы для отображения разных классов монстров (по умолчанию «abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ@ '&;:~]»). Строка обрабатывается так же, как и для опции dungeon. Порядок представления: *a - ant - муравей или иное насекомое, *b - blob - капля, *c - cockatrice - василиск, *d - dog or other canine - собака или кто то из семейства собачьих, *e - eye or sphere - глаз или сфера, *f - feline - кто то из семейства кошачьих, *g - gremlin - гремлин, *h - humanoid - человекоподобный, *i - imp or minor demon - бес или младший демон, *j - jelly - желе, *k - kobold - домовой, *l - leprechaun - леприкон, *m - mimic - подражатель, *n - nymph - нимфа, *o - orc - орк, *p - piercer - бур, *q - quadruped - четвероногий, *r - rodent - грызун, *s - arachnid or centipede - паукообразный или сороконожка, *t - trapper or lurker above - тот кто ставит ловушки или притаился сверху, *u - horse or unicorn - конь или единорог, *v - vortex - вихрь, *w - worm - червь, *x - xan - вымышленное насекомое, *y - light - свет, *z - zruty, *A - angelic being - ангел, *B - bat or bird - летучая мышь или птица, *C - centaur - кентавр, *D - dragon - дракон, *E - elemental - дух (огня, воды и т.п.), *F - fungus of mold, *G - gnome - гном, *H - giant humaniod - великан, *I - invisible monster - невидимый монстр, *J - jabberwock - тарабар, *K - Keystone Kop, *L - lich - лич, *M - mummy - мумия, *N - naga - нага, *O - ogre - огр, *P - pudding of ooze - пудинг из тины, *Q - quantum mechanic - квантовый механик, *R - rust monster - ржавый монстр, *S - snake - змея, *T - troll - тролль, *U - umber hulk - темный корабль (?), *V - vampire - вампир, *W - wraith - дух (покойника), *X - xorn, *Y - apelike creature - обезьяноподобное существо, *Z - zombie - зомби, *@ - human - человек, *-ghost - призрак, *' - golem - голем, *& - demon - демон, *; - sea monster - морское чудище, *: - lizard - ящерица, *~ -long worm tail - хвост длинного червя, *] - mimic - подражатель Нельзя поменять с помощью команды «O». msghistory Количество сообщений, которые запоминаются после отображения в верхней части экрана (и которые можно вызвать повторно командой ^P) (по умолчанию 20). Нельзя установить с помощью команды «O». msg_window Позволяет изменить способ отображения сообщений при повторном вызове. (Реализовано только для tty) Допустимые варианты: *s - одиночное сообщение (по умолчанию). *c - комбинированное, два сообщения поодиночке, потом все (f). *f - на все окно, старейшее сообщение первое. *r - на все окно, новейшее сообщение первое. Для обратной совместимости, можно ничего не указывать (тогда будет f) или применить отрицание (тогда будет s). name Установить имя для персонажа (которое будет использоваться по умолчанию) Так же можно указать роль, добавив тире и букву, соответствующую роли («-A -B -C -H -K -M -P -Ra -Ro -S -T -V -W»). Если указать -@ то будет выбрана случайная роль. Нельзя изменить с помощью команды «O». news Читать новости NetHack (по умолчанию включено). Так как новости показываются в самом начале игры, нет смысла менять это с помощью команды «O». null Отправить заполнение нулями на терминал (по умолчанию выключено). number_pad Использовать цифровые клавиши дополнительной панели для перемещения вместо yuhjklbn (по умолчанию 0или off). (number_pad:2 включает имитацию DOS где 5 означает «g», meta-5 означает «G», и meta-0 означает «I».) objects Установить символы для отображения предметов (по умолчанию: «])) Строка обрабатывается подобно строке в опции dungeon Порядок отображения: * - illegal-object (should never be seen), *) - weapon - оружие, *[ - armor - броня, *= - ring - кольцо, *« - amulet - амулет, *( - tool - инструмент, *% - food - пища, *! - potion - напиток, бутылка, пузырек *? - scroll - свиток, *+ - spellbook - книга заклинаний, */ - wand - жезл, *$ - gold - золото, * - gem or rock - камень (драгоценный и обычный), *` - boulder or statue - валун или статуя, *0 - iron ball - железный шар, *_ - chain - цепь, *. - venom - яд Нельзя поменять с помощью «O». packorder Порядок, в котором следует отображать классы предметов (по умолчанию «»)Принимает строку, в которой указан порядок перечисления типов. Все пропущенные типы будут добавлены в конец списка в порядке, установленном по умолчанию. perm_invent Если включено (true) показывает текущий инвентарь в отдельном окне. Имеет смысл только в оконных системах, поддерживающих эту возможность. pettype Указывает тип питомца, с которым Вы начинаете игру, если играете персонажем, который может иметь разные типы питомцев. Так же можно изначально отказаться от питомца. Допустимые значения «cat», «dog» и «none». Нельзя изменить командой «O». pickup_burden При подъеме предмета Вы можете превысить текущий уровень загруженности (Unburdened, Burdened, streSsed, straiNed, overTaxed, или overLoaded) Вам будет задан вопрос, желаете ли Вы продолжить. (по умолчанию «S»). pickup_types Указать типы предметов, которые будут подбираться автоматически. По умолчанию стоят все типы. Если Ваша версия игры была скомпилирована с экспериментальным флагом AUTOPICKUP_EXCEPTIONS, Вы можете использовать autopickup_exception для того, что бы определить более точные настройки. prayconfirm Спрашивать подтверждение перед началом молитвы (по умолчанию включено). pushweapon Использование команды «w» когда Вы уже чем либо вооружены помещает оружие в альтернативный слот (по умолчанию выключено). race Выбрать свою расу (к примеру «race:human»). По умолчанию раса выбирается случайно. Нельзя изменить с помощью команды «O». rest_on_space Нажатие на пробел является синонимом для «.» - отдых (по умолчанию выключено). role Выбрать тип персонажа (к примеру «role:Samurai»). Является синонимом для «character». Так же смотрите «name» для альтернативного способа изменения роли. Обычно проверяется только первая буква. Исключением является «r» - т.к. существуют «Rogue», «Ranger» и «Random» runmode Позволяет изменить количество обновлений экрана, когда персонаж передвигается с помощью shift+направление или control+направление, с помощью кликов мыши и т.п. Допустимые значения: *teleport - обновить карту после того, как движение окончено. *run - обновлять карту каждые 7 (или вроде того) шагов. *walk - обновлять карту после каждого шага. *crawl - подобно walk но с короткой задержкой после каждого шага. Эти настройки влияют только на отображение, а не на количество шагов. По умолчанию включено «run». Версии игры ниже 3.4.1 используют только «teleport». Будет ли заметен эффект зависит от сборки игры или платформы. *safe_pet - Останавливает Вас от умышленного нападения на Вашего питомца (по умолчанию включено). *scores - Управляет отображением списка закончивших игру и их очков (к примеру scores:5 top scores/4 around my score/own scores«). Только первая буква каждой категории («t», «a», или «o») является обязательной. showexp Показывает текущие очки полученного опыта внизу экрана (по умолчанию выключено). showrace Отображает Вашего персонажа как расу, а не как роль (по умолчанию выключено). Заметьте, настройки влияют только на дисплей а не на саму игру. showscore Показывает ваши усредненные посчитанные очки внизу экрана (по умолчанию выключено). silent Подавляет звуки, издаваемые терминалом (по умолчанию включено). sortpack Упорядочивает содержимое объектов по типу (по умолчанию включено). sound Включить сообщения о том, что слышит Ваш персонаж (по умолчанию включено). Это не имеет никакого отношения к аудиосистеме Вашего компьютера. Эта настройка только частично может быть настроена. Игра самопроизвольно включает или выключает эту опцию после гибернации, к примеру. sparkle Отображать искры когда монстр или Вы получает удар, к которому имеет сопротивление (по умолчанию включено). standout Выделять жирным шрифтом монстров и «–More–» (по умолчанию включено). suppress_alert Подавлять сообщения об изменениях в версиях ниже текущей (например «suppress_alert:3.3.1'»). time показывать прошедшее время в шагах внизу экрана (по умолчанию выключено). timed_delay Когда приостанавливается игра для отображения эффектов, например взрывов или движущихся объектов, не отображать дополнительные символы а переждать.(Применимо только для tty, X11 всегда использует задержку) По умолчанию включено если сконфигурировано в программе. tombstone Отрисовывать могилу после смерти (по умолчанию включено). toptenwin Отображать завершающее окно в NetHack а не в стандартном потоке вывода (по умолчанию включено). Если эта установка включена, то Вы сможете увидеть топ лист в окне NetHack, когда он запущен без родительского окна, но не увидите после окончания игры на терминале или эмуляторе. traps Устанавливает графические символы для отображения ловушек (по умолчанию «^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^» «^^^^»). Строка должна иметь длину от 1 до 22 символов для переопределения изображения ловушек. Строка обрабатывается подобно строке в опции dungeon. Порядок символов: *arrow trap - ловушка со стрелами *dart trap - ловушка с дротиками *falling rock trap - ловушка с падающими камнями *squeaky board - скрипучая доска *bear trap - медвежий капкан *land mine - шахта *rolling boulder trap - ловушка с катящимся валуном *sleeping gas trap - ловушка с усыпляющим газом *rust trap - ловушка с ржавчиной *fire trap - ловушка с огнем *pit - яма *spiked pit - яма с шипами *hole - дыра *trap door - ловушка в двери *teleportation trap - ловушка с телепортацией *level teleporter - ловушка с телепортацией по уровню *magic portal - магический портал *web - паутина *statue trap - ловушка в статуе *magic trap - магическая ловушка *anti-magic field - область противодействия магии *polymorph trap - ловушка с перевоплощением Нельзя перенастроить с помощью «O». travel Разрешить перемещения на дальние расстояния (по умолчанию включено). Выключение этой опции не даст Вашему персонажу неумышленно переместиться, когда Вы случайно кликните мышью по карте. verbose Показывает больше информации в ходе игры (по умолчанию включено). windowtype Выбор оконной системы для использования, например «tty» или «X11» (настройки по умолчанию зависят от версии). Нельзя изменить с помощью «O». 9.5 Настройки, специфичные для оконных систем Ниже приводятся разъяснения различный настроек, которые используются для модификации оконного интерфейса. Слишком длинные строки могут быть обрезаны. Опции, указанные далее, могут подойти не для всех оконных режимов. Вы можете попробовать добавить одну из этих опций в файл конфигурации, и, если Вы увидите изменения, значит опция поддерживается. Если же не поддерживается, то будет проигнорирована без вывода ошибки. Вы можете выяснить, поддерживается ли опция, которую Вы используете, с помощью списка Options в игре. Некоторые из них можно устанавливать в процессе игры с помощью команды «O». align_message Позиция отображения сообщений (top - вверху, bottom - внизу, left - слева, right - справа). align_status Позиция отображения текущего состояния (top - вверху, bottom - внизу, left - слева, right - справа). ascii_map Показывать карту в ascii если это возможно. color Отображать в цвете, если это возможно, разных монстров, предметы и элементы подземелий. eight_bit_tty NetHack будет передавать восьмибитные символы (к примеру, указанные в настройках ловушек) напрямую на Ваш терминал (по умолчанию выключено). font_map NetHack будет использовать указанный шрифт для отображения карты. font_menu NetHack будет использовать указанный шрифт для отображения меню. font_message NetHack будет использовать указанный шрифт для отображения сообщений. font_status NetHack будет использовать указанный шрифт для отображения текущего состояния. font_text NetHack будет использовать указанный шрифт для отображения окон с текстом. font_size_map Размер шрифта для отображения карты. font_size_menu Размер шрифта для отображения меню. font_size_message Размер шрифта для отображения сообщений. font_size_status Размер шрифта для отображения текущего состояния. font_size_text Размер шрифта для отображения окон с текстом. fullscreen NetHack попытается использовать весь экран, а не окно. hilite_pet Отображать визуальное отличие питомца от других животных. Эта опция работает по разному, в зависимости от того, какой тип оконного режима используется. При текстовом отображении, символ подсвечивается. В случае с тайлами, обычно отображается символ сердечка рядом с питомцами. large_font Использовать шрифт с символами большого размера. map_mode Отображать карту в указанном режиме. mouse_support Разрешить использование мыши для ввода и перемещений. player_selection Использовать всплывающие окна или спрашивать в текстовом режиме, при вопросах к пользователю. popup_dialog Использовать ли всплывающие окна для ввода. preload_tiles Загружать предварительно тайлы в оперативную память. К примеру, в защищенном режиме MSDOS, убедитесь при начале игры, что тайлы уже загружены в ОП. Использование этой опции улучшает работу с графикой, но использует больше памяти. По умолчанию включено. Нельзя изменить с помощью команды «O». scroll_amount NetHack должен будет прокрутить экран на ЭТО количество ячеек, когда герой достигает scroll_margin. scroll_margin NetHack должен будет прокрутить дисплей когда герой или курсор находится в этом количестве ячеек от края окна. softkeyboard Отображает экранную клавиатуру. Которая похожа на калькулятор. splash_screen Показывать ли приветственный экран при старте (по умолчанию включено). tiled_map Отображать карту тайлами, если возможно. tile_file Указать имя файла с тайлами, вместо основного. tile_height Указание предпочтительной высоты каждого тайла (если поддерживаются тайлы). tile_width Указание предпочтительной длины каждого тайла (если поддерживаются тайлы). use_inverse Отображать инверсивно, когда это необходимо. vary_msgcount Сколько одновременно отображать сообщений. windowcolors Отображать определенные цвета для фона/переднего плана если возможно. wraptext Переносить текст по словам, если он не вмещается в видимую область окна. 9.6 Настройки, зависящие от платформы Здесь приводятся разъяснения настроек, которые учитываются определенными платформами при портировании, и меняют поведение игры. altkeyhandler Позволяет выбрать альтернативный обработчик нажатий клавиш (DLL, только в Win32 tty NetHack). Имя обработчика указывается без расширения .dll и без каких либо путей.l Эту опцию нельзя указать с помощью команды «O». altmeta (по умолчанию включено, работает только в AMIGA NetHack) BIOS Используйте опцию BIOS для быстрого обновления экрана и чтения клавиатуры (позволяет использовать стрелки для перемещения) на машинах, совместимых с IBM PC BIOS ROM (по умолчанию выключено, только OS/2, PC и ST NetHack). flush (по умолчанию выключено, работает только в AMIGA NetHack) MACgraphics (по умолчанию включено, работает только в Mac NetHack) page_wait (по умолчанию включено, работает только в Mac NetHack) rawio Специальный режим (non-cbreak) для ускоренного вывода на экран и более защищенного ввода (MS-DOS иногда интерпретирует «^P» как задание для печати если не включить эту опцию) (по умолчанию выключена, только для версий OS/2, PC, и ST NetHack). Внимание: DEC Rainbows может зависнуть если включить эту опцию. Эту опцию нельзя указать с помощью команды «O». soundcard (по умолчанию включено, работает только в PC NetHack) Эту опцию нельзя указать с помощью команды «O». subkeyvalue (только в Win32 tty NetHack) Может быть использована как значения клавиши, которое операционная система возвращает в NetHack, может применяться при использовании нестандартных клавиатур. OPTIONS=subkeyvalue:171/92 вернет 92 в NetHack, если изначально код клавиши был 171. Вы можете применять эту опцию столько раз, сколько потребуется. Нельзя установить с помощью команды «O». video Используемый видеорежим (только для PC версий NetHack).Допустимые значения »autodetect«, »default« или »vga«. Установка режима »vga« (или »autodetect« на оборудовании где есть vga) изменит игру на использование тайлов. Это нельзя настроить с помощью команды «O». videocolors Устанавливает цветовую палитру для PC систем, которые используют NO_TERMS (по умолчанию 4-2-6-1-5-3-15-12-10-14-9-13-11). Порядок цветов: красный, зеленый, коричневый,голубой,пурпурный,циан,ярко-белый, ярко-красный,ярко-зеленый,желтый,ярко-голубой,ярко-пурпурный, яркий циан. Нельзя поменять с помощью команды «O». videoshades Установка насыщенности трех шкал серого цвета (по умолчанию dark normal light). Если с игрового экрана сложно читать, попробуйте поменять эти шкалы. Если не поможет, попробуйте !color. Нельзя поменять с помощью команды «O». 9.7 Настройка исключений autopickup Существует экспериментальная опция AUTOPICKUP_EXCEPTIONS для компиляции. Если Ваша сборка игры была скомпилирована с этой опцией, Вы можете менять настройки autopickup сверх того, что доступно через опцию pickup_types. Указав строки autopickup_exception в Вашем конфигурационном файле, Вы можете определить настройки, которые будут учитываться, когда Ваш персонаж что нибудь подбирает. autopickup_exception Устанавливает исключение для настроек pickup_types. После autopickup_exception должна следовать строка длиной от 1 до 80 символов как шаблон описания конкретного предмета. Вы можете использовать следующие специальные символы как шаблон: * — содержит 0 или более символов. ? — содержит один символ. Также некоторые символы обрабатываются по особому если они являются первыми символами строки. < — Всегда подбирать предмет который совпадает с шаблоном в строке. > — Никогда не подбирать предмет с таким шаблоном. Можно настроить это через команду «O» но настройки не восстановятся после сохранения и последующего восстановления игры. Вот несколько примеров: autopickup_exception="<*arrow" autopickup_exception=">*corpse" autopickup_exception=">* cursed*" В первом примере персонаж будет подбирать все виды стрел. Во втором примере будет подбирать все, кроме трупов. В последнем примере подберет все, кроме вещей, которые, как ему известно, прокляты. Правило «никогда не собирать» имеет приоритет перед «собирать всегда», если представлены оба правила. 9.8 Настройка звуков, определенных пользователем Некоторые игровые платформы позволяют указать звуковые файлы, которые проигрываются, когда на экран приходит сообщение, шаблон которого заранее указан пользователем. В настоящий момент использование звуков поддерживают порты игры на QT, win32tty и win32gui. Далее указаны опции конфигурационного файла, связанные со звуком. SOUNDDIR Директория, в которой хранятся звуковые файлы. SOUND Связь звука с сообщением по указанному шаблону. Каждое вхождение SOUND разбивается на следующие части: MESG связь с сообщением (в версии 3.4 поддерживается только одно) pattern шаблон сообщения для поиска sound file название звукового файла для воспроизведения. volume громкость воспроизведения звукового файла. Точный формат шаблона зависит от того, собрана ли текущая платформа с регулярными выражениями или используется внутренний формат NetHack. Регулярные выражения могут быть более гибкими, чем формат NetHack, но требуют сторонних библиотек. Существует великое многообразие информации, касаемой использования регулярных выражений. Вы можете выяснить, какой шаблон сравнения использует порт, выполнив команду «#version». NetHack использует внутренние процедуры, для распознания текста по шаблону. * — один или более символов ? — любой одиночный символ. Пример подключения звука с использованием внутреннего шаблона NetHack. SOUND=MESG "*chime of a cash register*" "gong.wav" 50 В данном случае любое сообщение, содержащее «chime of a cash register» будет воспроизводиться со звуком «gong.wav». Вы можете использовать любое количество вхождений опции SOUND в Вашем конфигурационном файле. 9.9 Настройка игры для слепых людей NetHack может быть настроен использовать только стандарт ASCII для отрисовки подземелий. Это делает невозможным игру под MS-DOS для слепых людей, которые используют речь и/или таблицы Брайля.Игрокам надо будет отлично знать все особенности работы приспособления для чтения с экрана, и как перемещаться по одной клетке по горизонтали или вертикали. Возможности поиска этих приспособлений так же могут оказаться полезными. Изучите это Руководство перед началом игры что бы получить представление на что эта игра похожа. Так же Вам понадобится узнавать где находится курсор компьютера. Он всегда совпадает с местоположением Вашего героя. Обычный поиск по символу «@» не всегда поможет, так как на карте могут присутствовать и другие человекоподобные существа. Так же программа для чтения с экрана должна иметь функцию, которая возвращает Вам текущий столбец и текущую строку курсора. Эти координаты бывают полезны для игроков при определении текущего местоположения объектов на экране. Опытным игрокам не составляет труда отредактировать файл defaults.nh для достижения этих задач, у новых игроков могут возникнуть трудности. Во все официальные дистрибутивы NetHack включен файл с названием NHAccess.nh. Замените файл defaults.nh этим файлом и Ваша игра будет настроена для игры слепым человеком. После того, как Вы освоитесь в игре и в редактировании файлов, Вы сможете настроить игру наиболее удобным для Вас способом. Инструкция, посвященная этому, находится в самом файле NHAccess.nh. Далее приведен список самых важных опций: IBMgraphics Отключить IBMgraphics, закомментировав эту строку. menustyle:traditional Настроить входной интерфейс для анализаторов речи. number_pad Многие программы управления голосом настроены на использование дополнительной цифровой клавиатуры для обзора экрана. В этом случае, отключите number_pad и используйте классические команды передвижения. Character graphics Все настройки графических символов игры находятся внизу файла defaults.nh. Большинство реализаций NetHack в настройках по умолчанию показывают дополнительные символы, помимо символов ASCII, что может быть неудобным для программ чтения с экрана. 10.0 Начисление очков NetHack сохраняет топ-лист очков или игроков на Вашей машине, в зависимости от того, как сконфигурирована игра. Во втором случае, каждая системная учетная запись может добавлять в список только одну запись. Если Ваш счёт Выше кого-либо, или лучше Вашего предыдущего результата, он будет помещен на подобающее место в списке. При компиляции NetHack также можно указать, какое количество записей хранить. Ваш счет преимущественно зависит от того, сколько опыта Вы получили, сколько добра награбили, как глубоко продвинулись, и от того, как закончилась игра. Если Вы вышли из игры, то Вы сбежали со всем Вашим золотом. Если, например, Вы были убиты в подземельях, гильдия узнает примерно о 90% золота, которое у Вас было, когда Ваш труп будет обнаружен (нашедший забирает себе премию за находку). Так что, решайте – хотите ли Вы нанести последний удар по монстру и, возможно, выжить, или же выйти и прекратить, оставив при себе всё, что у Вас было. Если Вы выходите, Вы сохраняете все свое золото, но если выкрутитесь и выживете, то найдёте больше. Если Вы просто хотите увидеть текущий топ игроков, просто запустите NetHack с ключом «s» («nethack -s»). 11.0 Режим исследователя NetHack – замысловатая и сложная игра. Новички могут испытать страх, так как им не известны способы выжить. Ну, не бойтесь. Ваши подземелья могут быть пройдены в [http://nethack.spline-online.tk/doku.php?id=wiki:wizard_mode#rezhim_issledovanija_explore_mode режиме исследователя, что позволит Вам оставить в сохранности Ваши старые файлы сохранения и обмануть смерть. Заплатить за это придётся поразительно мало: вы просто не попадёте в топ-лист. Существуют два способа запустить режим исследователя. Либо запустить игру с параметром «-X». Либо выполнить команду Shift+X во время игры. Прочие выгоды от игры в режиме исследователя оставляем Вам для самостоятельного ознакомления. 12.0 За кадром Первая версия игры была сделана по образу Berkeley UNIXrogue. Огромные куски этого руководства были бессовестно сворованы с руководства «A Guide to the Dungeons of Doom», написанного Michael C.Toy и Kenneth C. R.C. Arnold. Некоторые части были взяты и адаптированы из «Further Exploration of the Dungeons of Doom», автора Ken Arromdee. NetHack это продукт десятков людей. Основные события разработки игры описываются далее. Jay Fenlason с помощью Kenny Woodland, Mike Thome и Jon Payne написал первую версию игры (Hack). Andries Brouwer внес серьезные изменения, очень сильно изменив игру, и опубликовал (по меньшей мере) три версии (1.0.1, 1.0.2, и 1.0.3) для UNIXmachines в Usenet. Don G. Kneller портировал Hack 1.0.3 на Microsoft C и MS-DOS, издал PC HACK 1.01e, добавил поддержку графики DEC Rainbow в версии 1.03g, и в дальнейшем выпустил как минимум четыре версии (3.0, 3.2, 3.51, и 3.6). R. Black портировал PC HACK 3.51 на Lattice C и Atari 520/1040ST, выпустил ST Hack 1.03. Mike Stephenson объединил три версии по новой, совместил множество добавленных особенностей, и выпустил NetHack 1.4. В дальнейшем он координировал улучшение и отладку NetHack 1.4, и выпустил NetHack версий 2.2 и 2.3. Позже, Mike координировал серьезные изменения в игре, руководя командой, в которую входили Ken Arromdee, Jean-Christophe Collet, Steve Creps, Eric Hendrickson, Izchak Miller, John Rupley, Mike Threepoint, и Janet Walz, что бы выпустить NetHack 3.0c. Eric R. Smith портировал NetHack 3.0 на Atari, Timo Hakulinen на OS/2, а David Gentzel на VMS. Все они, а так же Kevin Darcy позже присоединились к главной команде разработчиков для выпуска новых ревизий 3.0. Olaf Seibert портировал NetHack 2.3 на Amiga. Norm Meluch, Stephen Spackman и Pierre Martineau спроектировали код для PC NetHack 3.0. Johnny Lee портировал NetHack 3.0 на Macintosh. Совместно со многими разнообразными Подземельщиками, они продолжили улучшать порты для PC, Macintosh, и Amiga на протяжении более поздних ревизий версии 3.0. Под руководством Mike Stephenson и управлением Izchak Miller и Janet Walz, команда разработчиков, в которую теперь входили Ken Arromdee, David Cohrs, Jean-Christophe Collet, Kevin Darcy, Matt Day, Timo Hakulinen, Steve Linhart, Dean Luick, Pat Rankin, Eric Raymond, и Eric Smith выпустили принципиально новую ревизию версии 3.0. Они изменили дизайн игры, и переписали огромные объемы кода. Так же они добавили множество подземелий, новый экран, специальные квесты для каждого персонажа, новую концовку игры, и выпустили NetHack 3.1. Ken Lorber, Gregg Wonderly и Greg Olson, с помощью Richard Addison, Mike Passaretti, и Olaf Seibert, разработали NetHack 3.1 для платформы Amiga. Norm Meluch и Kevin Smolkowski, с помощью Carl Schelin, Stephen Spackman, Steve VanDevender, и Paul Winner портировали игру под PC. Jon W{tte и Hao-yang Wang, с помощью Ross Brown, Mike Engber, David Hairston, Michael Hamel, Jonathan Handler, Johnny Lee, Tim Lennan, Rob Menke, и Andy Swanson, разработали NetHack 3.1 для Macintosh,портировав его на MPW. На основе их разработок, Barton House добавил порт на Think C. Timo Hakulinen портировал NetHack 3.1 на OS/2. Eric Smith портировал NetHack 3.1 на Atari. Pat Rankin, совместно с Joshua Delahunty, отвечал за порт для VMS. Michael Allison портировал NetHack 3.1 на Windows NT. Dean Luick, с помощью David Cohrs, разработал порт NetHack 3.1 для X11. Warwick Allison создал версию с тайлами для Atari. Позже он поделился тайлами с разработчиками, и в дальнейшем поддержка тайлов была добавлена для всех платформ. Команда разработчиков версии 3.2 состояла из Michael Allison, Ken Arromdee, David Cohrs, Jessie Collet, Steve Creps, Kevin Darcy, Timo Hakulinen, Steve Linhart, Dean Luick, Pat Rankin, Eric Smith, Mike Stephenson, Janet Walz, и Paul Winner. Релиз вышел в апреле 1996г. Версия 3.2 ознаменовала 10-летие команды разработчиков. Как будто в доказательство своей увлеченности разработкой игры, все 13 разработчиков оригинальной версии объединились для работы над этим релизом. В период между выходом версий 3.1.3 и 3.2 один из основателей команды, Dr. Izchak Miller скончался от рака. Этот релиз был посвящен ему. На протяжении жизни версий 3.1 и 3.2 несколько энтузиастов выпустили свои модификации игры, и выложили их в открытый доступ. Tom Proudfoot и Yuval Oren создали NetHack++, который быстро переименовался в NetHack–. Независимо Stephen White создал NetHack Plus. Tom Proudfoot позже объединил NetHack Plus и его собственный NetHack– и выпустил SLASH. Larry Stewart-Zerba и Warwick Allison улучшили систему заклинаний, выпустив Wizard Patch. Warwick Allison так же портировал NetHack под интерфейс Qt. Warren Cheung совместил SLASH с Wizard Patch что бы выпустить Slash'em, и, с помощью Kevin Hugo, добавил нововведения. Kevin позже присоединился к DevTeam для объединения лучших идей в NetHack 3.3. Последним обновлением версии 3.2 было 3.2.3, которое вышло одновременно с версией 3.3 в декабре 1999 как раз под миллениум. Команда разработчиков, состоящая из Michael Allison, Ken Arromdee, David Cohrs, Jessie Collet, Steve Creps, Kevin Darcy, Timo Hakulinen, Kevin Hugo, Steve Linhart, Ken Lorber, Dean Luick, Pat Rankin, Eric Smith, Mike Stephenson, Janet Walz, и Paul Winner, выпустила версию 3.3.0 в декабре 1999 и версию 3.3.1 в августе 2000. В версии 3.3 появилось много новшеств. Впервые были разделены раса и профессия. Класс Эльфов был удален в пользу расы эльфов, а расы гномов, карликов и орков появились наравне с привычными людьми. Монахи и Странники объединились с Археологами, Варварами, Пещерными Людьми, Лекарями, Рыцарями, Священниками, Жуликами, Самураями, Туристами, Валькириями и, разумеется, Магами. Так же именно в этой версии появилась возможность верховой езды, и впервые в интернете появился список всех известных багов. Несмотря на этот разрастающийся список, версия 3.3 была достаточно стабильна, что бы продержаться полтора года. Команда разработчиков версии 3.4 изначально состояла из Michael Allison, Ken Arromdee, David Cohrs, Jessie Collet, Kevin Hugo, Ken Lorber, Dean Luick, Pat Rankin, Mike Stephenson, Janet Walz, и Paul Winner, а так же Warwick Allison присоединился перед самым релизов NetHack 3.4.0 в марте 2002. Так же, как и версию 3.3 разные люди портировали текущий релиз на множество различных платформ: Pat Rankin портировал 3.4 на VMS. Michael Allison портировал NetHack 3.4 на MS-DOS. Paul Winner и Yitzhak Sapir поддерживали разработчиков. Dean Luick, Mark Modrall, и Kevin Hugo портировали и расширили версию для Macintosh. Michael Allison, David Cohrs, Alex Kompel, Dion Nicolaas, и Yitzhak Sapir портировали и расширили версию для Microsoft Windows. Alex Kompel представил новый графический интерфейс для Windows. Alex Kompel так же портировал игру на Windows CE. Ron Van Iwaarden портировал 3.4 на OS/2. Janne Salmijarvi и Teemu Suikki портировали и расширили версию для Amiga после того, как Janne Salmijarvi сделал это для версии 3.3.1. Christian «Marvin» Bressler портировал игру на Atari после того, как сделал это для версии 3.3.1. Ken Lorber создал сайт http://www.nethack.org/. ---- Время от времени, некоторые личности из интернетов шлют свои замысловатые модификации для игры. Боги Подземелий примечают самых отчаянных злодеев из них в своих списках: Марки и названия продуктов являются торговыми марками или зарегистрированными торговыми марками их соответствующих владельцев. Переведено на сайте www.notabenoid.com (http://notabenoid.com/book/20643/67711), которого уже нет. Переводчик: witmolif При нахождении неточностей, корявостей и ошибок Вы можете принять участие в переводе notabenoid.com/book/20643/6771, либо написать на почтовый адрес.